Hey! Este novio es mio!
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Dos Sakuras,dos universos paralelos.¿qué pasaria si por desafortunados incidentes cambiasen de universo?¿Y si una de ellas esta prometida y la otra vive con su novio?q pasara cuando se encuentren con los alter ego de sus viejos conocidos?gaasaku,sasosaku
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: ¡hola! Este es un fic conjunto, lo hago con una amiga, Kemi-chan. En un principio lo publicamos en paraíso fanfiction, donde se pueden hacer fics conjuntos poniendo las dos cuentas a la vez, pero yo también quería publicarlo aquí. Espero que os guste. Como puede resultar algo confuso (está comprobado) voy a aclarar que la historia se desarrolla en universos paralelos. **

(Época actual)

Sasori estaba acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo, a sus espaldas se veía una cama, y en ella había una persona.

-Sakura... Has favor de levantarte o llegaras tarde...  
Unos ruiditos llegaron a oídos de Sasori y este puso cara de resignación.  
-SAKURA!!!!HAY UNA GRAN CUCARACHA EN LA CABECERA...JUSTO SOBRE TU FRENTE!!!!-grito Sasori fingiendo la escena.  
5...4...3...2...1...  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
Sasori esbozo una sonrisa al ver como la pelirrosa se levantaba de la cama gritando y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Sasori… me mentiste...!-le reclamo la pelirrosa muy molesta.  
-Llegaras tarde si sigues durmiendo...-dijo el sin dar mucha importancia.-Pero puedes seguir haciéndolo.  
Sakura oyó con atención lo que el pelirrojo decía y se metió corriendo al cuarto de baño.

(Sunagakure)  
-¡El vestido se te ve lindisimo Sakura-chan!-dijo Hinata mirando admirada a la joven que estaba frente a ella.  
-¡¿De verdad?!-preguntó ella insegura...  
-Claro-asintió Temari.  
Sakura se vio en el espejo. El vestido inmaculadamente blanco, se ceñia a su cintura y caía en diagonal hacía abajo. Había decidido no usar velo, se le hacía lindo, pero no le gustaba la idea de llevar la cara cubierta, además, ella y Gaara se conocían de pies a cabeza.  
De pronto las puertas del vestidor se abrieron y entró Gaara con Naruto y Kankuro.  
Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, Temari hizo una mueca de resignación y Sakura se volteo para darle las espaldas a los tres shinobis recién llegados.  
-Naruto-kun...es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda- reprocho la ojiperla.  
-Bueno...yo no fui el que insistio...dattebayo!!!U  
-Eso son puras tonterías-dijo Gaara con seriedad, aunque sus ojos reían- además, Sakura se ve hermosa.  
Sakura, aun de espaldas se sonrojo, y volteo hacia los chicos.  
-SUGEE!!- exclamaron Naruto y Kankuro a la vez. Mientras que Gaara le sonrió a la joven.  
En eso... (como siempre) los interrumpe un ninja de x procedencia para darles malas noticias...  
-¡Kasekage-sama! ¡Ninjas del sonido están en la entrada de la aldea!

(Época Actual)  
Sakura salió con premura de los edificios de la facultad de medicina. Sasori le había llamado en uno de los recesos para invitarla a comer. Ella por supuesto, acepto.  
Subió a su coche y lo encendió.

-El objetivo se a mostrado.  
-Síganle, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Sakura se fijo en los espejos, ya no le quedaba ninguna duda, la estaban siguiendo. Pulso la opción de manos libres en su móvil y uso el marcado rápido.  
-Sasori al aparato.  
-Sasori-kun...estoy teniendo problemas...  
-Sakura! ¿Que clase de problemas...?  
-Un auto me esta siguiendo desde que salí de la facultad.  
-¿Ya trataste de perderlo?-preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.  
-Si, eso es lo que más preocupada me tiene...Por más que lo evito no logro perderlo.

El auto que seguía a Sakura lo hacía muy de cerca y con mucha insistencia. En tanto, la ojiverde seguía hablando con Sasori.  
Iba poniendo su atención en las calles, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa. Tal vez más de lo que necesitaba.  
Una luz roja hizo que Sakura pisara el freno de forma intempestiva...Demasiado tarde...

(Sunagakure)  
Gaara estaba demasiado ocupado luchando con Sasuke, como para fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
El menor de los Uchiha estaba agotando su paciencia. El sharingan hacía que leyera sus movimientos varios segundos antes de realizarlos. Lo impacientaba.  
Sakura en cambio luchaba con Karin. La pelirrosa estaba perdiendo chakra de manera rápida y la ninja del sonido no le daba tregua.  
-Axial que la flor más valiosa de Sasuke-sama no es más que una debil niña...-dijo Karin burlándose de Sakura, que apenas respiraba bien.  
-No, pero tú no eres más que una doble cara. Y yo no soy de nadie.- dijo una furiosa Sakura. Mientras concentraba chakra para golpear a Karin, esta apareció ras ella a gran velocidad, y la apuñalo con un kunai.  
-Si, eres débil.

(Época actual)  
Sasori estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital donde Sakura estaba internada.  
Se llevo las manos a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado. Su novia llevaba horas en el quirófano y nadie había sabido darle una noticia, nada.  
Una doctora salio del quirófano(coincidencia..¿Lo dudo?) y camino donde el estaba.  
-¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Haruno?  
-Soy su novio-dijo sin vacilar y con la mirada segura-¿Como esta ella?  
-Bueno, esta grave, y no pudimos salvar al bebé.  
-¿Bebé?..¡¿Que bebé?!  
La doctora se percato que el pelirrojo no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba y se dispuso a explicarlo con sumo pesar.  
-Su novia, tenía algo más que doce semanas de embarazo. Pero los traumas que recibió durante el accidente hicieron que tuviera un aborto, y además sufriera varias hemorragias.  
-Pero, se va a salvar...-dijo con la voz quebrada-   
-Si, probablemente. Las próximas horas serán decisivas.- dijo la doctora muy seria.

(Konoha tres días después)  
-Apenas e podido unir los puntos de chakra de Sakura-dijo Tsunade muy seria a Naruto, Gaara y Kakashi.-Esa chica contra la que peleado, se aseguro de separar sus puntos más importantes de chakra. Si Naruto no la hubiera detenido Sakura habría perdido la conexión de chakra de su corazón. Apenas vive...No creo que pase esta noche.  
Gaara golpeo la pared, y al instante, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.  
-Gaara, no te sirve de nada-dijo Naruto muy serio-Mi hermana es fuerte, lo soportara.

En tanto, en ambos lados de esta historia se escucharon las mismas palabras de dos personas diferentes... a la vez...

-Te necesito Sakura...No te vayas...

**Notas finales: dejad reviews si os gusta, y si no, también, estoy a favor de las críticas constructivas xD.**


	2. cambio de cuerpoy de universo

**Nota: ¡hola! Aquí está el segundo capi D. Espero que os guste.**

(Época actual)

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue una habitación blanca. Luego escuchó un incesante pitido. Volvió la cabeza al sitio de donde procedía arrepintiéndose enseguida. Sentía la cabeza embotada. Entonces lo vio. Era un hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama. Se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos y parecía inmensamente deprimido.

-¿Do-donde es-toy?-preguntó. El chico levantó la vista y la miró maravillado.

-Sa-sakura…-musitó. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. No, no podía ser. Era…

-¡¡Sasori!!-gritó. "No, no puede ser, yo y Chiyo-basama acabamos con él. ¿Pero qué hace aquí? No pudo haber sobrevivido. Un momento…lo último que recuerdo es que yo estaba peleando contra Karin…" pensó.

-Sí, soy yo-dijo un poco sorprendido por la reacción- Sakura, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó mirándola con cariño.

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar?! ¿Bien? ¡¿Y qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Se suponía que habías muerto!

-¿Qué?-fue lo más coherente que Sasori pudo articular.

-Y en una semana me caso…oh, no. Gaara debe de estar preocupado… ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-Estás en el hospital, has sufrido un accidente y… ¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Sasori acercándose a ella.

-¡¡No te me acerques!!

En eso una puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer muy enfadada entró por la puerta.

-¡A ver, espero no interrumpiros, pero en este hospital hay más pacientes y necesitan descansar, igual que la señorita, que, por si no lo recuerda, acaba de sufrir un accidente de coche que pudo haberle costado la vida! ¡Así que cerrad el pico de una buena vez! ¡Y tú, si es que tienes planes de recuperarte algún día, DESCANSA!-dijo gritando más que ellos.

-¿Se-sensei?-preguntó Sakura estupefacta.

(Konoha)

Sakura poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia. Sabía que estaba en un hospital, lo notaba por las voces preocupadas que oía a su alrededor y por los términos que usaban. Sabía que se referían a ella. Llevaba despierta alrededor de diez minutos, pero no había abierto los ojos. Sentía la cabeza embotada. Poco a poco fue recordando. La comida con Sasori…los tipos que la seguían…el semáforo en rojo… Abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Sasori!-dijo sentándose de golpe, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Sakura!-dijo un pelirrojo que estaba hablando con una mujer rubia que no reconoció. Parecía encantado. El pelirrojo se le hacía familiar.

-¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!-gritó un chico rubio muy emocionado. "¿Naruto-kun?" se preguntó Sakura. "Pero se ve…diferente"

-Sa-sakura-saludó tímidamente una chica que no reconoció. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el pelirrojo la abrazó.

-Estaba tan preocupado…

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a abrazarme?! ¡¿Y quiénes sois todos?! ¡No os conozco!-gritó Sakura-. ¿Dónde estoy?

-Mmm, creo que ya sé lo que ha podido pasar-murmuró Tsunade pensativa-. Sakura, estás en Konoha. Yo soy tu maestra, Tsunade, la quinta Hokage. El pelirrojo de allí es Gaara, tu prometido. El rubio hiperactivo es Naruto, un amigo. Y la del pelo negro azulado es Hinata, una amiga. Dime, ¿Sakura, recuerdas algo de lo que te sucedió?

Sakura estaba aún más confundida. Pero decidió actuar con calma. No quería parecer una histérica.

-No os conozco. Bueno, a Naruto-kun, sí. Y este no es mi prometido. Yo no estoy prometida. Y si lo estuviera, créeme que no sería con este, sino con Sasori-dijo con firmeza-. ¿Y qué rayos es Konoha, Hokage y todo ese rollo?

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Sasori? ¿El de Akatsuki?-preguntaron estupefactos. Sakura recordó los años de Sasori como "delincuente" juvenil en esa banda que se hacía llamar Akatsuki. También que los odiaba porque no tenían respeto por los demás. Si entonces le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar viviendo con uno y locamente enamorada habría pensado que estaban mal de la cabeza.

-Sí-respondió con firmeza.

-Pe-pero, ¿no estaba muerto?-preguntó Hinata tímidamente.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!!

(Época actual)

-¿Se-sensei? ¿Tsunade-sama?

-Sí, soy Tsunade, la directora de este hospital. ¿Nos conocemos?

-¿No me recuerda?-preguntó Sakura confundida.

-No, no la he visto hasta hoy, en la sala de operaciones. Y ahora, señorita, necesita descansar. Y relajarse. Y BAJAR EL TONO-remarcó sin alzar la voz- Tiene visitas. Usted, controle que no entren más de tres personas a la vez por hoy-le dijo a Sasori. Antes de que hubiera terminado de cruzar el umbral de la puerta un rubio entró disparado.

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida. No tenía las marcas en la cara, iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una sudadera nueva, unas zapatillas de deporte relucientes y tenía el pelo... ¿peinado?-. ¿Eres tú?-preguntó sorprendida. Él se miró y se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Es que hoy tengo una cita con mi nueva novia, pero antes quería venir a ver si ya habías despertado. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Hace cuánto que has despertado? ¿Por qué no me has llamado para visar que había despertado?-la última pregunta iba dirigida a Sasori.

-Acaba de despertar, pero no para de decir incoherencias. Dijo algo sobre que yo estaba muerto, que se iba a casar en una semana-gruñó-. Algo sobre un tal Gaara y no quería que me acercara a ella-dijo dolido. Naruto se quedó pensativo.

-Gaara… ese nombre me suena. ¿Quién era?

-¿Quién era quién, dobe?-preguntó un pelinegro entrando en la habitación y mirando primero a Naruto y luego a Sakura-. Hey-dijo a modo de saludo-. Nos tenías preocupados. Sobre todo a tu novio. Claro, que él no tenía que lidiar con un usuratonkachi en el mismo piso gritando primero de tristeza por ti y a los segundos de alegría por su nueva novia-rodó los ojos. Entonces se fijó en que Sakura tenía la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos como platos y lo señalaba temblando.

-Sa-sasuke-kun…-musitó-. ¡Sasuke-kun!-gritó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sakura como atontada.

-Visitarte. ¿Os que no tengo derecho a visitar a mi mejor amiga desde los cuatro años?

-Pe-pero tú… tú eres… -Sakura miró a todos lados detenidamente. Se fijó el lugar, en lo que había escuchado. Y poco a poco las piezas comenzaron a encajar…

(Konoha)

-Sasori está… muerto-preguntó Sakura sintiendo como su corazón se hacía cachitos.

-¡Sakura-chan, pero si lo mataste tú!-dijo Naruto.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Yo nunca podría matar a nadie y aunque pudiera no sería a él!

Todos se la quedaron mirando extrañados.

-Creo que el combate con Karin le afectó al cerebro-comentó Kakashi, que llegó de improviso.

-¡Se-sensei!-exclamó Sakura. Todos la rodearon.

-¿A Kakashi sí lo recuerdas?-preguntó Tsunade.

-¿Cómo no voy a recordarlo?-preguntó Sakura. "Fue mi tormento personal en el instituto"

-Y dices que a Naruto también lo recuerdas.

-Sí, pero algo… diferente-musitó pensando en que el Naruto que ella conocía no tenía las marcas en la cara.

-¿No recuerdas qué es Konoha, Hokage, a Gaara, que estás prometida, a mí, ni a Hinata?

-No.

-¿Y a Sasuke?-preguntó Tsunade de improviso.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a mi mejor amigo?

-¡¿También recuerdas al teme?!-preguntó Naruto-. Mmm…nos recuerdas a Kakashi-sensei, al Teme y a mí, pero a nadie más. ¡Quizás solo recuerdes al equipo siete!-exclamó Naruto.

-Increíble deducción viniendo de ti-elogió Kakashi.

-Jeje.

-¿Qué es el equipo siete?-preguntó Sakura arruinándoles la teoría. Todos se cayeron al estilo y empezaron otra especulación. Sakura se fijó en los rostros de todos. En lo cambiados que estaban los dos a los que reconocía, en como la trataban, y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo obvio… no estaba donde creía estar ni las personas que la acompañaban eran las que deberían ser…

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntaron ambas, aunque en un sentido mucho más metafórico que las otra veces.

**Notas finales: como ven, las Sakura cambiaron de cuerpo. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

Sabakunosakura182: si, a mi también me dan algo de pena ( Sasori y Gaara. Gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste la historia, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. 

SakuroCefiro: ¡¡me alegra mucho que te guste!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aunque la trama no es toda mía, es un fic conjunto (inner: solo a ti se te ocurre no atribuirte todo el mérito cuando se te presenta la oportunidad) ¡A mi también me encantan Gaara y Sasori! Cualquiera diría que los usamos a posta, como los dos son pelirrojos…aunque en realidad fue según la pareja favorita para Sakura mía y de Kemi-chan, la otra autora del fic (soy fan incondicional de sasosaku xD) Espero que te guste este capi non.

Neko-chan-bere: ¡no te mueras! Me alegra que te guste n.n. Tranquila, no intentaría sacarte ni aunque me pagaran :P…bueno, quizá si me pagaran…(inner: por kami-sama, ¡deja de juntarte con Kakuzu, que es una mala influencia para ti!) Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste este capi 

**Y ahora el rollo de siempre, si queréis la conti, dejad un review ( se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, recomendaciones literarias o cinematográficas, recomendaciones de fic, chites, petición de ayudas con problemas emocionales o cualquier cosa que me queráis decir y que ayude a librarme de perder neuronas estudiando… a veces digo esto, pero nunca nadie me ha hecho caso T.T) **


	3. Si no soy ella¿quién es yo?

**Nota: bueno, aquí está el tercer cap. Ya están hechos el cuarto y el quinto, así que en cuanto pueda los subo. Espero que os guste.**

(En la época actual)

Sakura estaba recostada aun en el hospital. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Naruto y Sasuke...Esos dos definitivamente no eran a los que ella conocía. Lo último que recordaba era que se había provado el vestido...El ataque de los del sonido...A Karin...Y luego, Tsunade-sensei no la había reconocido. Además que no se parecía nada a la Tsunade que conocía. Esta llevaba el pelo corto, tenía un semblante muy serio, y además, no la conocía a ella tampoco. Después Naruto, que no tenía esas marcas en la cara, y además de ello, se peinaba; un escalofrío la recorrió de pensar en un Naruto que se peinara...Y Sasuke, este tenía una mirada muy calida que ella nunca había visto, de hecho no se parecía mucho al Sasuke que había en Konoha, a excepción del físico.  
Y por encima de todo eso...Sasori...La había mirado de una forma que solo Gaara acostumbraba a mirarla. Con amor.

Levantó la mirada y fijo su vista en el techo. No se le ocurría lo que podía haber pasado. No sentía nada de nada...Había tratado de concentrar chakra en sus manos...imposible. No pudo hacerlo una sola vez.  
¿Que demonios ocurría?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sakura cerró os ojos en un acto-reflejo. (inner a: A mi me suena a delirio de persecución)  
Sasori entró a la habitación. Sakura estaba dormida. Se veía igual que siempre, pero había grandes diferencias. Recordó con pesar como ella había refutado la idea de estar enamorada de él. Y sobre eso, ¿haberlo matado? …l almenos se sentía bien vivo. Estaba sumamente confundido. La doctora había sido comprensiva con él; sobre todo despúes de la noticia que le dio en la sala de espera el día que Sakura ingreso al hospital.

Aun estaba deprimido por eso. Su primer hijo. Tal vez ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa. Pero la llamada que Sakura le hizo antes del accidente, no había dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Su novia le había dicho, que la seguían desde la facultad. Sería posible que lo que pasara antes, no fuera un accidente...  
Sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a la cama de la pelirrosa. y de la nada comenzó a hablar de la primera vez que la vio.

-Estabas, sentada en la primera fila del auditorio. Al principio ni siquiera me caiste bien-dijo Sasori sonriendo.  
(Ok..apartir de aquí el dialogo estara entrecomillado por este capitulo)  
" Cuando salimos de auditorio tropece contigo y me derramaste el café que no te habías terminado"  
//Flash back//  
-Gomenassai!!!-dijo Sakura roja de la pena- Tropece lo siento...mucho...  
-No hay nada que decir-dijo Sasori friamente- Solo trata de fijarte por donde caminas.  
//Fin flash back//  
"Luego cada vez que nos encontrabamos, era lo mismo, me mirabas como si supiera algo de ti, hasta esa noche"  
//Flash back//  
Sakura iba camindando, acababa de salir de la última clase de aquel día. Se veía preocupada y confundida, pero segura de si misma.(Cosa poco comun..XD)  
Sasori también salía de una clase, solo que estaba muy pensativo y susurraba palabras que no se entendían bien.  
Ambos levantarón la vista y sus miradas se encontraron.  
Sakura se sonrojo y Sasori notó que un poco de calor subía a sus mejillas.  
Sakura fue la primera en desviar la mirada.  
-Para ser así de joven, sabes lo que implica mantener la mirada.-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de suficiensia.  
-Eh...yo...No importa- respondío la aludida evadiendo la verdad.  
Sasori continuo caminado hacía ella hasta que estuvo de frente con la ojiverde.  
-Me caes tan mal que no puedo evitar estar lejos de ti- reconocío, mientras tomaba la ba5rbilla de ella y la obligaba así a levantar la cabeza.  
-Tu también me caes mal, puede decirse que te aborresco-respondió ella aun más sonrojada que al principio.  
-Bueno, entonces hay que remediar eso.-dijo Sasori posando sus labios sobre los de ella.  
//Fin flash back//

Sakura estaba atonita. Recordaba todas esas cosas que Sasori decía. Pero no las había vivido estaba segura hasta los más hondo de su ser. Durante los ultimos meses, tal vez el último año, había tenido algunos sueños que coincidan con lo que el Akatsuki decía. De hecho varias veces había creido que era algo real.  
Una idea la asalto...Si ella no estaba con las personas que realmente conocía...entonces estaba muerta..o viviendo la vida de alguien más...  
Y solo pensar en eso...Le daba un escalofrío reconocerlo.

**Notas finales: espero que os haya gustado n.n. Aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews:**

SakuroCefiro: u.u a mi también me da penita Sasori. ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia nn. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. 

Akane-sakura: la verdad es que el sasosaku es una de mis parejas favoritas n.n. ¿Por qué Sasori tiene que ser tu novio? ¡Él es mío! Lo abraza protectoramente (Sasori: eh, que yo no soy de nadie ¬¬) Sí, lo que tú digas. Bueno, aunque si quieres podemos compartirlo n.n. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, espero que te haya gustado el cap D. 

Sabakunosakura182: yo también me quedaría así, jeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este también n.n. 

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! La verdad es que los comentarios me animan muchísimo. Como ya he dicho, tengo escritos los dos siguiente, y para que los publique solo tenéis que cumplir un requisito ¡comentar! No es tan difícil, con un síguelo ya estoy contenta :). **

**Itachi: ¬¬ eres fácil de complacer.**

**Yimy: o.O ¿tú qué haces aquí?**

**Itachi: es que aún no he salido en el fic, y no tengo ninguna misión, así que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.**

**Yimy: muy bien, pues has algo útil. A partir de ahora las que comenten tienen poder sobre ti durante el tiempo que tarde en actualizar n.n.**

**Itachi: ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me vengaré!**

**Yimy: ¡Eh, que el vengador es Sasuke! ¡No vayas por ahí robando identidades!**

**Si queréis tener poder sobre Itachi o sobre cualquier otro personaje de Naruto (es por encargo) o queréis la conti, dejad un review :D. Ah, y también se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, chistes, recomendaciones de fic, libros o películas e incluso se ofrece solución a problemas existenciales.**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Conversación con Naruto

**Nota: y aquí el cuarto cap. Es la primera vez que actualizo un fic dos veces en un mismo día OO.**

(Konoha)

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama. Mirando por la ventana. O eso parecía. En realidad, su mente estaba a muchas distancia de allí, en su vida, con Sasori, con sus amigos… con su vida. Recordó fugazmente la conversación que había tenido horas antes, en la que, después de volver a explicarle lo que ya le habían dicho, todos se habían marchado, tal y como ella les había pedido, para dejarla descansar. Tenía infinidad de preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? Recordaba a Naruto, sí, pero a un Naruto diferente, sin marcas en la cara, y que, a pesar de que hasta hacía tan solo un mes, cuando había empezado a salir con una chica a la que aún no conocía, vestía de forma descuidada e informal, no estaba en guerra con el cepillo del pelo. También a Kakashi, pero él también era diferente. Por lo menos, nunca llevaría ese corte de pelo tan desenfadado ni se pondría una banda que le tapase el ojo. Y luego… lo que le habían contado. Que la atacaron no le habían sorprendido, al fin y al cabo el día del accidente la estaban siguiendo. Lo de que estaba prometida con un hombre al cual creía haber viso en alguna parte, la había dejado en shock. Había visto como la miraba y como la trataba, se notaba que estaba enamorado, pero ella nunca sería capaz de casarse con nadie que no fuera Sasori… Sasori. Le habían dicho que él había muerto. O su alter ego en ese mundo desconocido, en la vida de esa Sakura que no era ella. Entonces, Naruto entró en la habitación. Parecía triste.

-Acabo de dejar a Gaara en su habitación en el hotel. Estaba muy mal… preocupado por ti. Que lo rechazaras de esa forma y encima nombraras a Sasori con ese cariño le sentó realmente mal. Y se siente culpable por lo que te pasó, cree que si no se hubiera entretenido con el Teme…Creo que he logrado convencerlo de que vuelva a su villa, al fin y al cabo es el Kazekage, pero no estoy seguro… es muy cabezota en lo que a ti respecta-explicó sonriendo. Sakura asintió. Apenas había entendido la última parte, pero eso ahora le daba igual-. Nee… Tú no eres Sakura-chan, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó sentándose. Sakura negó con la cabeza-. ¿Quién eres?

Sakura suspiró.

-Soy Sakura Haruno… pero no soy la Sakura Haruno que tú conoces.

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

-En mi vida, supongo-Sakura se encogió de hombros. Había algo que llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero no se atrevía a pensarlo.

-Antes dijiste que nos recordabas a mi, a Kakashi-sensei y al Teme, que el Teme era tu mejor amigo, que no podías olvidar a Kakashi-sensei y que yo era diferente. ¿A qué te referías?

Sakura sonrió, más animada.

-Bueno, creo que me equivoqué. Sasuke no es "mi mejor amigo". Tú y él sois como mis hermanos. Y a Kakashi-sensei no puedo olvidarlo porque me hizo la vida imposible durante seis años, el tiempo que estuve en el instituto. Tú, bueno, tú no, mi Naruto, es muy entusiasta, se parece a ti en ese sentido, está estudiando leyes y está empeñado en ser presidente. Se viste de forma algo descuidada, o se vestía, hace un mes encontró novia y ahora viste con ropa decente. Y desde siempre, está algo obsesionado con ir bien peinado… sin ofender. Sasuke es… algo indiferente y serio con los desconocidos, pero en cuanto te toma confianza es muy simpático y extrovertido, aunque a su manera, le gusta bromear, tomarle el pelo a Naruto, el orden y tenía un club de fans en el instituto, aunque siempre pasaba de esas chorradas del egocentrismo y la superioridad. Está estudiando empresariales, ya que su sueño es heredar la compañía de su familia. Y Kakashi-sensei está obsesionado con las normas, para él llegar tarde es un pecado mortal, si rompes una sola norma te hace las cosas de cuadritos durante el resto de tu vida-Sakura se estremeció. Naruto la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡¿El Teme siendo simpático y pasando del egocentrismo y Kakashi-sensei siendo puntual?!-dijo con un grito que se escuchó hasta en la aldea vecina.

-¿Por qué, cómo son aquí?-preguntó Sakura algo asustada.

-Kakashi-sensei SIEMPRE llega tarde y da unas excusas patéticas, está obsesionado con el trabajo en equipo y siempre está leyendo los libros pervertidos del Ero-senin, estooo, Jiraiya-sensei, no sé si lo conoces.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un escritor muy bueno, aunque sus novelas siempre son muy filosóficas, profundas y algo complicadas de entender.

Naruto se quedó blanco, luego se volvió de piedra y por último se meció al son de una brisa repentina.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Sakura moviendo una mano delante de sus ojos, a lo que él ni se inmutó. Sakura se recostó en la cama y miró al techo. Distraídamente una mano se posó en su vientre. Cerró los ojos. Hacía mes y medio que lo sabía. Estaba embarazada de Sasori. Hasta el momento no había encontrado ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decírselo. Planeaba hacerlo el día del accidente. Se preguntó si después de eso aún seguía estando embarazada. Sonrió con tristeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NANI????!!!!-gritó Naruto, reaccionando por fin. Sakura sonrió, esta vez de verdad y se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Hai! Así es. Nee, Naruto-kun, quiero pedirte un favor. He tomado la decisión de qué hacer ahora y necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto la escuchó atentamente.

(En un lugar a kilómetros de distancia)

Sasuke dormía al pie de un árbol, cerca de Konoha. O fingía hacerlo. En realidad estaba pensado. En su venganza. Como ya acostumbraba a hacer desde hacía varios años. De pronto oyó unos ruidos cercanos, como si alguien arrastrara algo. De entre los árboles apareció Suigetsu. Resoplaba.

-Hey, Sasuke, no hemos encontrado a Itachi, pero hemos conseguido algo muy interesante.

Sasuke no hizo el amago de levantarse, pero abrió los ojos. De entre los árboles apareció Juugo arrastrando a una chica, y detrás de ellos salió Karin, muy ufana. La chica tenía el pelo negro, ondulado y largo y la piel clara. Sonreía con tranquilidad, llevaba ropa de Akatsuki y una banda de la villa de la roca tachada en el brazo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Es una subordinada de Itachi y estamos seguros de que sabe algo de él.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué sabes de Itachi?-preguntó Sasuke. La chica abrió los ojos, de un extraño color dorado claro y sonrió.

-A ver, déjame pensar…-dijo haciendo un mohín y poniendo carita de pena-. Esto… ¿Itachi, no? ¿Un tipo con la piel azul y pinta de tiburón? Ah, no, ese era Kisame-san, lo siento. Entonces Itachi era… ¿un tío rubio con pinta de chica? Ah no, ese era Deidara-san, gomen… esto, veamos…

Al segundo siguiente se encontraba con un kunai en el cuello, cortesía de Sasuke.

-No te hagas la lista. Responde o te mato.

-Hazlo y te quedarás sin saber donde está Itachi-sama.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Puedo seguir buscando.

-De acuerdo. Hazlo.

(Konoha, varias horas después)

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Hai. Pero recuerda, tú tienes que ayudarme a conseguir información y a mantener esta mentira-dijo Sakura con firmeza-. Y quería hacerte una pregunta. Antes dijiste que Gaara estaba entretenido con el Teme, o sea, Sasuke. ¿A qué te referías?

Naruto le dio un puñetazo a la pared, dejad la marca de su puño. Tenía el rostro completamente serio.

-Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei tú y yo formábamos un equipo de ninjas, el equipo 7. Y también amigos. Tú estabas coladita por Sasuke, parecía que solo te importaba él. Pero Sasuke no te hacía caso, estaba obsesionado con vengar a su hermano, que mató a todo su clan. Al final acabó yéndose con Orochimaru, un tipo que quería quedarse con su cuerpo. Es largo de explicar. Yo me fui a entrenar con el Ero-senin y tú te quedaste aquí con Tsunade-sama. Tres años después, yo volví. Entonces, los Akatsuki, una organización criminal, secuestraron a Gaara. Cuando lo rescatamos, tú luchaste contra Sasori, y antes de morir, como premio por tu victoria, él te dijo donde reunirte con un espía de Orochimaru.

Sakura tenía la vista desenfocada. Aunque no fuese el Sasori que ella conoció, le costaba creer que hubiera matado a alguien, y menos a él.

-Continúa-dijo al ver que él la miraba preocupado.

-Después una serie de acontecimientos que tengo que contarte otro día porque son muy emocionantes, logramos infiltrarnos en la guarida de Orochimaru y encontrar a Sasuke. Pero él…dijo que ya no le importábamos, y quería matarme cuando Orochimaru lo detuvo y se fueron. Luego nos enteramos que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y había formado un nuevo equipo llamado "Hebi" que se dedican a buscar cualquier información relacionada con el hermano de Sasuke, que también estaba en Akatsuki. Y así hasta ahora- hace tres días se infiltraron en Sunagakure y Karin, una de sus miembros, te cortó las vías de chakra. Casi mueres.

Sakura asintió con pesadez. Lo había entendido todo. Hacía poco, Naruto le había hablado hasta la saciedad de este mundo, pasando por el hecho de que iba a ser el mejor Hokage de la historia, por supuesto.

-Naruto… ¿por casualidad el hermano de Sasuke no será Itachi?

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?

-Sí…-Sakura sintió como perdía el conocimiento. Lo siguiente que oyó fue como Tsunade le gritaba a Naruto que era a causa del cansancio y que Sakura necesitaba descansar, que no era lo más indicado entretenerla durante horas. Pero ni bien había tratado de abrir los ojos se había vuelto a dejar llevar por el sueño. Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Soñó que estaba en su mundo y Sasori le hablaba de cómo empezaron a salir.

**Notas finales: aquí la contestación al review (aunque dado el poco tiempo entre una actualización y otra no puedo pedir más n.n")**

SakuroCefiro: sí, Sasori está muy enamorado de Sakura n.n. Gaara saldrá en el sexto cap (en el próximo no, porque como hacer los caps de los mundos mezclados era un poco enrollado y difícil de leer ahora hacemos uno de uno y otro de otro. Gomen…) ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! De verdad que animan mucho. (Itachi: gracias, saludos a ti también, aunque no sé yo si resistiré ¬¬…) vamos, las que te piden seguro que te tratan bien ''lo abraza por detrás'' (Itachi: es que no son ellas quienes me preocupan) ù.ú. Tranquila, Deidara estará a tu completa disposición nn. Saludos a ti también, abrazos y espero que te guste el cap.

**Yimy: ya lo has oído Deidara, te reclaman n.n.**

**Deidara: ¡nooo! ¿Por qué yo? Eres como Itachi cuando me hizo entrar en Akatsuki, me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero.**

**Itachi: #¬¬ ni se te ocurra compararme con esta loca.**

**Yimy: vale, no te obligaré. Hazlo solo si quieres. **

**Deidara: ¿enserio? Muy bien, me voy con SakuroCefiro n.n. Vuelvo en el próximo cap ''se va''.**

**Itachi: ¡No! ¡No te sometas a los mandatos de esta!**

**Yimy: esta tiene mote, muchas gracias. Por cierto, ¿me haces un favor? Cuéntame como mataste a tu clan.**

**Itachi: Ni hablar.**

**Yimy: muy bien, se lo preguntaré a Sasuke. **

**Itachi: ¡no! ¡A mi estúpido hermano menor no!**

**Sasuke: ¡Itachi! ¡Me vengaré!**

**Yimy: ni hablar. Ahora Itachi trabaja para mí, y no pienso poner el negocio en peligro. Si quieres vengarte, lo haces en la serie. **

**Sasuke: u.u vale. **

**Si queréis que Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, cualquier personaje de Naruto o queréis la conti del fic, dejad un review. Recuerdo que ys está hecho en el próximo cap n.n. Y también que se aceptan tomatazos, críticas, chistes, recomendaciones, anécdotas graciosas y/o tristes, recomendaciones de videojuegos e incluso de fics n.n. **

**Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: bueno, aquí el quinto cap y el último que hay escrito hasta ahora. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero estuve ocupada y no tuve tiempo.**

**Itachi: sí, muy ocupada hartándose a ver todos los capítulos que pudiste de The prince of tenis, película incluida.**

**Yimy: ù///ú cierra el pico. Espero que os guste.**

(Epoca Actual)

Sakura se levantó de la cama. Trató de no hacer ruido, Sasori aun estaba dormido. No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, o eso creía. Pero la verdad era difícil no caer en la cuenta de que el pelirrojo quería a su Sakura. Había en el departamento que compartían, tantas fotos, que Sakura podría tapizar su recamara de Konoha con ellas. en todas las fotos, se veían felices, sonreían y se miraban con complicidad. Sasori había dicho. "Deje a mi anterior novia, y mis padres se pusieron furiosos. Luego empecé a salir contigo y me sacaron de su testamento, aunque no se a quien le vayan a dejar todo su dinero..je, ellos no tiene más hijos".

Sakura sonrió al recordar la expresión del pelirrojo, era guapo, pero nunca lo había notado de esa forma. Si la primera vez que vio a su alter ego este trataba de asesinarla, era logico que no lo viera así.  
Salió de la habitación y descorrió las cortinas de la sala de estar. Negras con nubes rojas y blancas en brocado...(bastante particular...)Unos pasos hicieron que se sobresaltara.  
-Sakura siempres se levanta tarde los sabados...¬¬...Ahora de verdad creo que no eres ella.  
-OO"...Es que...tengo esta costumbre, los entrenamientos siempre eran temprano-dijo la pelirrosa.  
-¿Entrenamientos? ¿Cuales?-preguntó Sasori.  
-Bueno, de donde yo vengo, mi sensei siempre me pone a trabajar muy duro y es muy enojona...TT.TT...Además tengo amigos que entrenan y eso. Sasori..entonces tu y..."yo"...vivamos juntos.  
-Aun...Si. ¿Por que la pregunta?  
-Es que yo estaba por casarme antes de venir aquí.  
-Casarte, bueno, no hay nada más opuesto entre tu y la otra Sakura. ella piensa en casarse, pero primero quiere desarrollar su potencial y convertirse en una gran medico. Busca una especialidad en diagnostico o en cirujia. Por eso vivimos juntos, dice que prefiere disfrutar solo así.  
-Es totalmente distinta amí...o...Yo estaba por casarme, ya lo mencione, la verdad me hacía mucha ilusión, pero siempre algo sale mla en mi vida...-dijo desviando la mirada.  
-No solo en tu vida. Cuando ella decidió voivir conmigo, sus padres se enojaron muchisimo con ella, para ellos Sakura se había convertido en un fantasma del pasado. Hace unos mese murieron sus madre en un accidente, y su padre no la dejo asistir al funeral. Tuvo que verlo todo desde lejos. Algo así como tras bambalinas.  
-Bamba..¿que?  
-Bambalinas..en el teatro..no me vas a decir que nunca has oido de ello.  
-No..para nada...oo"  
-Bueno, el teatro es un mundo de fantasía y coor, lleno de arte, bello y que busca que las personas sean felices.-dijo él tomando asiento y con un tono lleno de pasión- Como estudie una carrera, dado que a mis padres les pareció mejor, deje la actuación; pero para mi suerte, con el dinero que he ganado administrando teatros, pude tener uno propio y ahora asisto a las obras, y me deslumbra aun, como todo se desarrolla.

Sakura miraba comprensiva a Sasori, este era muy diferente al hombre que había conocido y matado. Hablaba de eso que llamaba "teatro" con una fe increible y su mirada se iluminaba cuando decía todo aquello.  
(inner Sak: ¬¬...Te ibas a casar y ya estas poniendo los ojos en el novio de tu otro yo...je...)  
-Todo eso se oye muy bonito.- dejo salir al fin.  
-No es solo bonito, es arte, pero vamos, date una ducha y te llevare a conocer el teatro.-dijo el "Akatsuki" mucho más animado.

Sakura busco ropa entre la de la "otra", tenía una inmensa cantidad de pantalones de mezclilla, y de más, así que ella eligió uno así. Una bonito blusa color verde jade, debía rewconocer que tenía buen gusto, pero había una cosa...Esta Sakura, tenía el cabello largo. Y ella que estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo corto...Se resigno y peino su cabello en una media coleta.  
Una vez que estuvo lista, recordo que ni ela ni Sasori habían desayunado. Busco algunos viveres en la nevera y preparo un abundante desayuno japones. Todo un clasico...!  
Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer, sin esperar a Sasori, que al entrar al comedor la miro con una sonrisa.  
-Al menos en eso si se parecen, nunca me esperan para comer...U  
Sakura lo miró un tanto avergonzada, pero la verdad era que se moría de hambre. Y o dios, que manera de mirar. Sasori iba con un traje ejecutivo, color gris oscuro, camisa blanca y una bella corbata roja de seda.  
-Te gusta la corbata ¿No es cierto?-dijo mientras el se disponía a comer también.  
-Si, es muy linda.  
-Sakura me la regalo en mi cumpleaños.  
-O///O..Oh!

Una vez en la calle, Sakura se sorprendió de que la gente pudiera vivir en lugares así de agitados. Y Sasori le hablo de un montón de cosas que no conocía. Semaforos, coches...Y los enormes edificios que había por todos lados. Estaba facinada. Y él la guiaba tomandole la mano como a una pequeña; al reconocer esto, sonrojó. No se sentia una niña pequeña, pero le gustaba que él la guiara.  
Entraron en un teatro; al parecer el que pertenecía a Sasori.  
La verdad era muy parecido a un cine, pero ella no recordaba haber visto nunca nada parecido, ni en Konoha, ni en Suna. Había butacas tapizadas de terciopelo negro, y unos palcos en los lados del escenario, además de un largo y sedoso telón rojo.  
-Es encantador-susurró ella muy embelesada.  
-Si, el teatro es un lugar hecho para encantar, lleno de detalles artisticos y personas que se dedican a ello.  
-¿Nunca has pensado en volver a intentarlo?  
-¿Actuar?-inquirió Sasori...  
-Si, debe ser un gran sueño.  
-Lo fue, pero ahora mi sueño es que mucha gente venga a este teatro, y admire como yo, todo el valor que puede haber en esto.  
Sakura sonrió de nuevo, las sonrisas cruzaban su rostro involuntariamente, y se preguntó de mil formas, por que el destino era siempre cruel con los que no lo merecían.

**Notas finales: en fin, ya esta, espero que os haya gustado. Siento informar que actualmente estoy en guerra con el sexto cap, así que no sé cuando tardaré en actualizar, depende de lo que tarde la inspiración en hacer acto de presencia. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

Sabakonosakura182: si, la verdad es que están muy confundidos (¿y quién no?). Los deseos de mis lectoras son ordenes, así que aquí esta la conti n.n. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Neko-chan-bere: bueno, en el próximo cap sale lo que quiere hacer la Sakura de Konoha n.n. Yo también espero que te no te enredes, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado .

SakuroCefiro: los planes de Sakura con Naruto, en el próximo capítulo, mwahahahaha (tenía ganas de poner eso desde que lo escribí n.n") me alegro de que te parezca bien lo de dividir los capis. (Itachi: gracias por el apoyo, aquí estoy, intentando sobrevivir a los caprichos de esta loca y aguantando a mi estúpido hermano menor) Tú calla. ¡Saludos a ti también Deidara! Vuelve cuando quieras, aunque tráeme un trozo de pastel, jeje. (Itachi: ¡no! ¡No me dejes solo a merced de estos dos!) (Sasuke: hmp, gracias. Cuando me vengué te lo diré) ¡Eh, avisa cuando lo hagas, que quiero verlo! No me he tragado todos tus deseos de venganza para nada n.n. (Itachi: Deidara, veo crudo lo de no dejarme matar, pero gracias de todas formas) ¡Yo también te mando saludos, Dei, diviértete! Espero que te haya gustado este cap n.n.

Akane-sakura: ¡Orochimaru! Te llaman (Orochimaru: ¿quién?) Te han pedido, así que ve y haz feliz a Akane-sakura-san, enséñale el jutsu de cambio de cuerpo y pórtate bien, si no quieres pasarlo muy mal :). (Orochimaru: o.O… ¡Hai! ¡Encantado! ¡Ya me voy!) Bueno, chica, por Pein no te preocupes, ya me encargo yo de él (a lo mejor lo invito y todo…) Ah, y hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…_la abraza efusivamente _¡Es la primera vez que alguien responde a mis súplicas de dejar algo más que un review! Con los chistes me reí de lo lindo, al fin tengo planes para montar un maratón de cine este fin de semana, con la anécdota también me reí (yo es que me río de todo, jeje) y me pasaré por el fic D. 

**Yimy: creo que eso es todo n.n. **

**Itachi: por cierto, acaban de llegar las facturas de los últimos días. **

**Yimy: o.O ¿Quién se ha gastado una fortuna en el videoclub?**

**Itachi: yo, tenía ganas de ver algunas películas cómicas.**

**Yimy: ¬¬ Itachi, aquí dices que vaciaste la sección de pelis de terror de tres videoclubs y medio. Ah, y tienes una citación en la cárcel por matar a un dependiente.**

**Itachi u.u se metió con mis ojeras.**

**Yimy: ¿y quién se ha gastado otra fortuna en libros y películas?**

**Sasuke: yo, son todos sobre métodos de venganza ¬¬.**

**Itachi: ¿y quién se ha gastado una millonada en comics manga? ¬¬**

**Yimy: u.u culpable. ¡Pero ya tengo la solución a todos nuestros problemas!**

**Kakuzu: ¡¿Dónde es el sitio en el que gastan dinero a lo tonto ÒoÓ?!**

**Yimy: Kakuzu-sensei no enseñará a ahorrar non. ¿Kakuzu-sensei, quieres jugar una partida de póquer y ganar dinero ¬o¬.**

**Itachi: y sale a relucir el tema de la invitación de Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu: ¿Dinero? ¿Ganar? ¡SÍ!**

**Yimy: non.**

**Si queréis que cualquier personaje de Naruto esté a vuestra merced, o queréis que continúe el fic, dejad un review. Aunque no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, dado que estoy en guerra con el siguiente capítulo y ahora mismo debería estar estudiando n.n".**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: bueno, después de reescribirlo tres veces hasta quedar conforme con el resultado, aquí está el sexto cap. Espero que os guste.**

(Sunagakure)

-Sakura… Sakura-susurró Gaara mientras la sacudía suavemente. Sakura se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa… por segunda vez esa mañana.

-Hai, cinco minutos más…-musitó Sakura. De pronto se despertó sobresaltada para encontrarse cara a cara con Gaara. Este fruncía el ceño preocupado. Desde que a Sakura le habían dado el alta, por mucho que afirmase no recordar el incidente de cuando despertó por primera vez y afirmase ser la de siempre, él notaba que no era así. Sentía como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente. Y hoy, tres días después, ya de vuelta a Sunagakure había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para despertarla. Luego. Cuando había insistido en hablar con ella en su despacho, lo habían llamado dos veces sin que le diera tiempo a decirle nada de lo que tenía planeado. Y las dos veces se la había encontrado completamente dormida.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, perfectamente-respondió ella bostezando-. Solo que es sábado.

-¿Y?-preguntó Gaara confundido.

-Nada- "nada salvo que aquí acostumbráis a levantaros a una hora indecente todos los días" pensó. "La única ventaja es que aquí no me despiertan dándome un susto de muerte…aunque empiezo a echarlo de menos"-. ¿Qué querías decirme? Porque yo que tú lo haría antes de que vuelvan a reclamar tu presencia-dijo sonriente.

-Verás… Sabes que dentro de exactamente una semana a partir de hoy es nuestra boda.

-Claro-respondió Sakura intentando parecer entusiasmada, aunque en el fondo le daba pánico.

-Verás… ¿qué tal si lo aplazamos? Con todo lo que ha sucedido…y tú ya no pareces la misma.

Sakura dejó de sonreír.

-Gaara…no quiero aplazar la boda. Solo estaría aplazando algo que quiero que pase y que va a pasar. A no ser que tú no quieras, claro…

Gaara sonrió entusiasmado.

-Claro que quiero. Oh, Sakura, por supuesto que quiero que nos casemos. No puedo esperar a que pase esta semana. Lo único que ocurre es que no parecías segura.

-Pues deja de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, baka-le dijo dulcemente, agradeciendo en su fuero interno que Sasori, y por lo tanto ella, estuviera tan relacionado con el mundo de la actuación. Gaara iba a abrazarla cuando llamaron a la puerta y solicitaron su presencia. Sakura se despidió y salió muy alegremente. O eso parecía. Caminó a paso firme hasta la biblioteca de la aldea y empezó a registrar las estanterías. Al final, se sentó en una de las mesas llevando una tonelada de libros consigo y empezó a leer. Al cabo de un rato, tras haber repasado todos los libros, se desplomó sobre la mesa. En ese momento con un pequeño estallido Naruto apareció a su lado.

-Nada de nada-informó.

-Esto es inútil-se quejó Sakura-. ¿Es que en este mundo no existe la ficción? En el mío ya habría encontrado mil y un teorías sobre lo que me ha pasado. A este paso voy a tener que rechazar a Gaara-san en el altar.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, hay dos cosas que quiero preguntarte. La primera, ¿por qué finges?

-Porque si consigo volver a mi cuerpo en una semana quiero hacerlo sin estropear el día más feliz de la vida de la Sakura de aquí-dijo en el tono de quien ha repetido la misma pregunta muchas veces.

-Y la segunda… ¿qué buscas?

-Cualquier cosas. Hasta cualquier leyenda absurda me sirve. En mi mundo hay millones de libros, leyendas, películas, obras de teatro, todo relacionado con este tema, solo sería cuestión de tiempo dar con alguna que tuviera algo de lógica. Mejor eso que nada.

-¿Y no podría buscar eso la verdadera Sakura-chan?

-En teoría. Pero no puedo decírselo, para empezar, en esta época ni siquiera hay un mísero teléfono, y para continuar, ¡no puedo llamar a otro mundo!-gritó haciendo que todos lo que se hallaban allí se quedaran mirándola- upps, me he pasado.

El rubio asintió distraídamente con la cabeza mientras se ponía en actitud pensativa.

-Ejem-carraspeó alguien a su lado-. Siento molestarles, pero esto es una biblioteca, así que si quieren hablar, háganlo fuera.

-Suminazen. Ya nos vamos-dijo Sakura tímidamente. Ella y Naruto salieron fuera-. ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Te invito a comer ramen. No es tan bueno como el Ichiraku, pero ramen es ramen-dijo Naruto.

-¡Hai! ¡Arigato!

(Mientras tanto, cerca de la aldea de la lluvia)

Sasuke y su equipo estaban reunidos en medio de un bosque. Llovía a cántaros, y tenían una actitud entre frustrada, molesta e impaciente.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar?-preguntó Karin impaciente.

-A lo mejor se ha fugado-sugirió Suigetsu sonriendo.

-No, si sabe lo que le conviene-dijo Sasuke impasible. De entre los árboles, salió la chica de la otra vez. Llevaba varios libros y pergaminos en las manos y un kunai en la boca. Tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla y parecía mareada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?-le espetó Karin arrebatándole lo que tenía en los brazos. La chica cayó de rodillas.

-Eso es muy fácil de decir, a ti no te ha perseguido la villa de la Lluvia en pleno-masculló mientras se recostaba contra un árbol. Sasuke cogió uno de los libros de las manos de Karin.

-¿Está todo?-preguntó.

-Sí, todo lo referente a Akatsuki y sobre todo a Itachi-sama, y algunos jutsus secretos de la villa bastante poderosos-respondió la chica respirando con dificultad.

-Muy bien. Voy a leerlo y sin con esto no me basta para conseguir una pista iremos a la siguiente aldea-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó la chica con voz rota.

-A no ser que prefieres decirnos lo que sabes o que te volvamos a interrogar.

-Ya voy-murmuró la chica en voz ininteligible mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se tambaleaba.

-Vamos, niñata, que no tenemos todo el día-dijo Karin empujándola.

-Haruka. Me llamo, Haruka, zorra sin memoria.

Suigetsu rió y Karin se contuvo de decirles cuatro verdades y pegarles después de una mirada de advertencia de Sasuke.

(Konoha)

Tsunade se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio revisando un montón de papeles. De pronto, en medio de un estallido Kakashi apareció en medio del despacho. Increíblemente, no tenía su eterno ejemplar de Icha Icha Paradise en la mano. Parecía muy serio.

-Gaara lo ha confirmado, no es la Sakura de siempre.

El rostro de Tsunade se agravó.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado, Kakashi?

-No lo sé. Parece la de siempre, pero se comporta de forma forzada, casi obligándose a ser natural. Parece una persona distinta. Creo que esto ha pasado debido al ataque.

-Yo también. Pero no lo entiendo. No ha perdido la memoria en su totalidad, no tiene ninguna conmoción, la única forma de calificarlo sería cambio de personalidad o modificación de recuerdos.

-¿Se refiere al incidente de cuando despertó?

-Sí. Todo esto es muy extraño.

-¿Qué cree que sea lo más conveniente?

-Bueno, como sé que lo más seguro es que diga lo que diga te pongas en camino hacia Suna en cuanto acabe la conversación, te doy mi autorización. Te acompañaría, pero no puedo dejar la aldea, como mucho hasta tres días antes de la boda, cuando tenga motivos estrictamente justificados.

-Muy bien. La comprendo.

-Una cosa más. Que te acompañen algunos conocidos de Sakura. Quiero saber como reacciona.

-Hai-dijo Kakashi, antes de desaparecer con otro pequeño estallido. La Hokage se recostó en su silla y se puso a mirar por la ventana en actitud preocupada.

(Sunagakure)

-¡Naruto! ¡Para ya!-le gritó Sakura. El rubio llevaba ya diez tazones de ramen-. ¡Vas a provocar una hambruna!

-Tranquilízate, Sakura-chan, pago yo-dijo el rubio entre tazón y tazón.

-Vas a acabar enfermo por comer tanto.

-Eso no pasará. Tengo el estómago de hierro cuando se trata de ramen. El único capaz de superarme en Chouji-dijo Naruto devorando otro tazón. Iba a pedir otro cuando Sakura lo nockeó con una colleja. Aún no controlaba bien su recién descubierta fuerza sobre humana. Casi en automático, procesó la información de que Chouji comía mucho. Se estremeció. No podía ni imaginárselo. Aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse al hecho de que sus amigos y conocidos con frecuencia tuviesen un carácter opuesto.

-Sakura-la llamó una voz conocida. Sakura volteó la cabeza y vio entrar a Gaara-. Estaba buscándote, y supuse que estarías con Naruto.

No hacía falta dar más explicaciones. Una de las primeras cosas que había descubierto Sakura era la adicción de Naruto por el ramen.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-A él, nada. Pero yo he salvado a Suna de la inminente escasez de todos los alimentos utilizados en la preparación del ramen que Naruto casi ocasiona-dijo dándose aires en tono bromista. Gaara sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tengo que agradecértelo?

-Deberías, pero tranquilo, no voy a obligarte amenazándote con un kunai.

-Jeje. ¿Estás segura de que está bien?

-Oh, sí. Aunque creo que estará inconsciente un rato-dijo cogiéndole a Naruto la cartera del bolsillo y pagando la cuenta. Gaara se pasó uno de los brazos de Naruto por el hombro y salieron fuera.

-Iré a llevarlo a su hospedaje. Espero que no te importe.

-Para nada, iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Pero… ¿qué querías decirme?

-Nada importante. Solo quería verte. Pero ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo.

-Trabajas demasiado.

-Soy el Kazekage. Es mi deber.

-Lo entiendo.

-Hasta luego.

-Más te vale-amenazó Sakura riendo. En cuanto Sakura se perdió de vista la expresión de Gaara cambió totalmente. Llevó a Naruto a su hospedaje y lo dejó en la cama. Luego, a paso lento, subió hasta la terraza del edificio. Se sentó y se quedo mirando al cielo en actitud triste y distante.

"Sakura… ¿dónde estás?" pensó.

**Notas finales: ¿qué os ha parecido? Yo no he quedado del todo conforme con el resultado, me parece que he dedicado mucho tiempo a lo de Sasuke y la conversación con Tsunade, pero era esto o una cap de relleno del día de Naruto y Sakura, y en esta parte, a una semana de la boda, no pueden permitirse derrochar tanto tiempo (que lista soy). Bueno, ahí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

_**SakuroCefiro: **__me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (siempre digo lo mismo, he de conseguir un diccionario de sinónimos). (Itachi: ¿pizza? ¿Deidara está comiendo pizza?) Itachi, calla y cómete tus fideos instantáneos (Itachi: maldita la hora en que trajo de administrador a Kakuzu…) Era eso, o dejar de alquilar tus películas gore. (Itachi: _empieza a comer sin rechistar_) n.n. Sí, lo del teatro fue muy tierno, ya que no son las marionetas, algo tenía que apasionarle a Sasori hasta ese punto. (Itachi: ¿nos traerás comida? ¡Deidara, eres mi salvación! Daría lo que fuera por un plato de sushi) Hey, que si quieres puedes encargar sushi. Eso sí, no vuelvas a alquilar una plícula en tu vida (Itachi: bruja chantajista…) Lo tomaré como un cumplido nn. (Itachi: y tú concejo llega tarde Deidara, pero gracias de todas maneras. Anoche no pude dar dos pasos sin tener que esquivas una trampa estilo "Solo en casa". Y hoy no sé que esperarme, estuvo viendo un documental de Egipto y ahora está en el jardín construyendo una pirámide y mascullando no-sé-qué-cosas sobre encerrar vivo o.O) (Sasuke: bueno, creo que ya ha quedado claro como va la venganza) Gracias por el apoyo, espero que os haya gustado este cap, y saludos tambiñen a vosotros. ¡Cuídate, y también a Deidara! _

_**Akane-sakura: **__deberías poner una advertencia de que tu reviews y comida no pegan, acababa de levantarme cuando lo leí y casi me atraganto con un chocolate caliente de la risa. Me alegro de que Orochimaru esté feliz. Y Orochimaru, francamente, yo tampoco entiendo de qué se quejan (Itachi: verás Orochimaru. Tú estás bajo la protección de Akane, lo cual te facilita estar perfectamente. Yo antes estaba como tú, salvo por el hecho de tener que aguantar a esta loca. Luego vino mi estúpido hermano menos, y a parte de la loca tuve que soportar intentos de asesinato. Sin embargo, la convivencia iba bien, hasta que llegaron las facturas y ¡ahora tengo que alimentarme de fideos instantáneos, limpiar todo lo que ensucie y lo que no, también y hacer las tareas de la casa a no ser que quiera que me quiten mis películas de risa!) Traducción: ha descubierto que la vida es dura. Y las películas son de terror y/o gore. (Itachi: como sea) El primer chiste es bueno, pero el segundo, con tus agregados personales es tronchante con todas las letras xD. Las anécdotas son muy buenas, y yo que creía que era la única a la que le pasaban cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza (yo tengo dos amigas que están chaladas y si no se inventan una tontería diaria no son felices) xD. Entiendo lo que es que te corran de la compu, u.u. Cuídate, no puedo describir cuanto me alegro de que te guste el fic y gracias por hacer los reviews tan largos y entretener esos momentos en los que debería estar estudiando xD. _

**Yimy: o.O pues si que he hecho largas las respuestitas.**

**Itachi: ¬o¬ para variar. ¿Qué haces aquí, tú no estabas apostando a lo loco con Kakuzu al póquer?**

**Yimy: u.u estaba, he perdido todo mi dinero.**

**Itachi: o.o eso quiere decir que…**

**Yimy: Kakuzu está al mando.**

**Itachi: ¡me voy a poner a salvo mis películas, el DVD portátil, las gotas para los ojos, todos los botes de fideos instantáneos, el esmalte de uñas y hasta el agua potable!**

**Yimy: u.u me han abandonado. **

**Tobi: tranquila, Tobi te acompaña porque es un buen chico :) .**

**Yimy: **lo abraza **¡gracias, Tobi!**

**Si queréis tener a vuestra entera merced a cualquier personaje de Naruto o queréis la continuación de la historia (nunca se sabe) dejad un review. **

**AVISO: no sé para cuando va a estar el próximo cap, ya que no está en mis manos. No sé si lo he comentado ya, pero a parte del hecho de que este fic es conjunto, hacemos un capítulo cada una y el próximo le toca a Kemi-chan. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: perdón por el retraso, me lo pasaron hace un par de días, pero había olvidado ponerlo n.n". espero que os guste:**

(Epoca Actual)  
Sasori estaba observando a Sakura, que hacía un rato se había dormido leyendo los libros de...bueno...de la otra...De hecho había hecho algunos comentario sobre la medicina y luego de un rato se había dormido. Después de ir a visitar el teatro Sasori había llevado a Sakura a que comieran algo. La pelirrosa había elegido ramen, y le había hablado muchísimo de Naruto. Aunque no era precisamente el que él conocía, si no el de "su mundo".  
Sakura le había contado conforme empezaba a tomar confianza, y después de asegurarse que no era una marionetota.(inner Kemi: cuanta desconfianza...y como lo comprobó..?O.o)  
Después le había contado absolutamente todo. Desde que era una niña y cuando había estado en un ...ah!..si!..equipo 7. Le hablo de un Sasuke muy parecido al que él ya había tratado y de muchas cosas muy raras entre las que encontró algunas similitudes.

Sobre todo encontró similar que ambas Sakuras, tenían un insólito gusto por la medicina, aunque la que estaba allí dormida sobre el sillón, hablaba de muchas cosas sin sentido para él. Puntos de chakra...activación de energía espiritual y bla..bla..bla...Sasori le había aconsejado que se quedara en el departamento por unos días aun. No estaba seguro si era conveniente que ella saliera sola. Menos si parecía no saber nada del lugar donde estaba.  
El timbre de la entrada sonó, y fue a ver quien tocaba...Se asomo por la mirilla de la puerta y se encontró con Shikamaru y Sasuke. Abrió la puerta a ambos y los saludo.  
-¿Como esta Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke con cierta indiferencia.  
-Se ha sentido mejor..y parece no recordar mucho. Como si tuviera amnesia.  
-Puede que así sea-dijo Shikamaru, interviniendo.-Tal vez sea que no puede recordar todo por los golpes que recibió.  
-¿Esta aquí?-preguntó Sasuke...(metiche..¬¬)  
-Si, solo que esta dormida desde hace un rato..¿Quieren tomar algo?  
-Claro-respondieron ambos.  
Sasori los hizo pasar al comedor, que estaba al lado de la sala. Ambos tomaron asiento y Sasori llevo bebidas a los dos y una para él.  
-Creo que no se siente a gusto aquí.-dijo Sasori algo frustrado.  
-Bueno, tienes que entenderla-dijo Shikamaru.  
Claro..eso lo decía él, que era un psicólogo especializado en el area del matrimonio y familiar, claro sin dejar de lado que había tenido tantas novias como camisas en el armario de Sasori ...(¡Como cien!)  
Además, estaba trabajando horas extra para conseguir un importante ascenso, y la verdad no parecía muy cansado. Se mataba trabajando!!  
-Bueno, si no esta cómoda es tal vez por que no encuentra mucho de interés en algunas cosas.-dijo Sasuke algo pensativo.-O solo no se acostumbra a lo que le paso...Por cierto ¿Ya le dijiste lo de su bebé?  
-No se como...No he hallado el momento.-contestó Sasori con inmensa frustración.  
-Creo que aunque no sepas, deberías buscar el momento, generalmente, nosotros no podemos afrontar ese tipo de cosas, deberías buscar ayuda de una chica.-Dijo Shikamaru, tratando de ayudar al desesperado pelirrojo.  
-Tal vez Haruka pudiera decirselo...¬///¬-sugirió Sasuke, refiriéndose a su novia.-Ella podría ayudar.  
Tanto Sasori como Shikamaru voltearon hacía el Uchiha y lo miraron extrañados...  
-Deja que él mismo se lo diga a Sakura, no creo que haya mucho problema..-puntualizo Shikamaru.  
Sasori asintió y termino su bebida en un trago.  
-°-°-  
Sakura estaba parada junto a la puerta del comedor. No se creía lo que Sasori y los demás decían. Ella..embarazada...Can justa razón había batallado tanto en cuanto a levantarse y acostarse se hablaba, durante los primeros días, el vientre de su otro yo estaba resentido. Debía haber tenido un aborto durante el accidente del que Sasori hablaba. De pronto ella misma sintió mucha lastima de todo lo que estaban sufriendo entre si, las dos. Ella sentía mucho dolor, no tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando con Gaara, y lo extrañaba tanto. Lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Y le preocupaba lo que la otra Sakura estuviera haciendo.   
Unas lagrimas asaltaron sus ojos y corrió a la habitación que compartía con Sasori. Eso de compartir estaba muy restringido, por que la verdad ellos no tenían otra cama en el departamento. Solo dormían uno al lado del otro.  
Algunas noches Sakura había despertado de unas terribles pesadillas y Sasori la había abrazado y consolado sin decir ni insinuar nada. De verdad la amaba, no a ella, pero la amaba de alguna forma. Se sintió terriblemente triste. Como era posible ser así de caballeroso de parte de Sasori, cuando seguramente necesitaba también de su alter ego.

(Sunakagure)  
Gaara estaba parado encima de un edificio, solo observando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Sentía que algo andaba muy mal. No podía sentir que Sakura de verdad estubiera siendo sincera y decidió tomar medidas radicales para saberlo.

Sakura estaba sentada en el comedor de la casa de Gaara, estaba tremendamente aburrida. Había descubierto que tenía unos sorprendentes poderes, que para ella, del lugar donde provenía, eran la más pura ciencia ficción.  
De pronto, escuchó como las puertas de la entrada se abrían, pero no se levantó. Gaara apareció por la puerta del comedor y se quedo observándola sin decir nada.  
-¿Ocurre algo Gaara?-preguntó Sakura.  
-Dime la verdad...Tu no eres Sakura Haruno-afirmó Gaara sin vacilar, esperando la respuesta de la pelirrosa, iba a hacerla confesar, solo esperaba no lastimarla, ni lastimarse a sí mismo.

**Notas finales: espero que os haya gustado. Ahí van las respuestas a los review, que por si no lo he comentado, agradezco muchísimo y me hacen muy, muy feliz n.n.**

_**Sabakunosakura182: **__bueno, al menos Gaara no estará en la inopia mucho tiempo, lo que ya es algo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y muchísimas gracias por comentar n.n._

_**Akane-sakura: ¡**__jaja, songreview! ¡que original! (inner: CLARO como tú no eras tus vecinos que tuvieron que calarse el hecho de que te diese por ponerte a oír esa canción a todo volumen ¬¬) no me hago responsable de mis impulsos u.u. La adaptación con Sasori casi me mata de la risa xD. Por cierto, tus pensamientos dan miedo ¬¬ (inner: no, comparados con los tuyos son lo más lógico del mundo. Creo que voy a renunciar antes de perder la poca cordura que me queda…) Los chistes son buenísimos, sobre todo el que te dijo tu madre (inner: sádica…) Espero que al final consigas un cachorrito, jeje. Ah, y calla a Pein, que Tobi me ha amenazado con renunciar si vuelven a robarle el papel. (Tobi: sí, y entonces tú amenazaste a Tobi con no darle caramelitos u.u) Ah, y esto es una advertencia que quiero que retransmitas. Si vuelves a encontrarte con ese vaso dile de mi parte que ¡¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TIENE EN CONTRA DE NARUTO?!! (inner: traducción: le encantaría conocer a un vaso u otro objeto viviente y se muere de envidia) Y pelos tiene razón, el fic es mío ¬¬ (y de Kemi-chan). ¡Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Ah, y gracias por las recomendaciones de las canciones…aunque a mis vecinos no les hace mucha gracia… Y en la pelea estoy de tu parte…odio geografía…casi tanto como matemáticas._

_**SakuroCefiro: **__no te preocupes por la demora, es más, ¡me alegra mucho que a pesar de estar ocupada te hayas acordado! Y Deidara tiene razón, lo estoy viviendo en carne propia…Kakuzu es un casero muy malo u.u. (Itachi: sushi…¡eres genial! TTTT _abraza a la tele en medio de la emoción_) El pobre…llevar tres días sin comer le afecta…ayer le dedicó un poema a Sasuke mientras él trataba de exorcizarlo…¡Deidara, manda una de tus aves! (inner: al parecer le hace ilu…) Y por la pirámide no te preocupes, se la cargó mientras aún estaba cuerdo. Deidara, sigue soñando despierto (eres un maestro para mí, me enseñaste que el artes es una explosión) (Sasuke: _mientras prepara una trampa para cocodrilos _¡Saludos a ti también!) Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n. Ah, y puedes consolar a Gaara cuando quieras, si quieres te lo mando n.n (la condición es que mandes a Deidara con comida…luego puede volver, claro)_

**Bueno, ya está todo. Queda decir que en este cap no hablaran los personajes de Naruto, porque sería gastar energías y Kakuzu va a matarnos de inanición. **

**Naruto: ¡quiero comer, ramen, dattebayo, tengo hambre!**

**Yimy: ¬¬" pero si tú solo llevas cinco minutos aquí. **

**Naruto: TT.TT ramen…**

**Bueno, el próximo cap corre por mi cuenta, así que voy a intentar hacerlo pronto nn. dejad review si queréis que lo siga, como siempre. También se aceptan tomatazos, anécdotas, recomendaciones de cualquier cosa, consultorio de penas, chistes, y cualquier cosa y/o tontería que se os ocurra y queráis contar (de momento solo los ha puesto una persona, pero con eso soy feliz, me alegra el tiempo libre n.n) Ah, y podéis exigir que cualquier personaje de Naruto este a vuestra entera disposición. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: como ya se ha hecho costumbre, mi inspiración está en mi contra u.u". No es gran cosa, pero espero que os guste:**

-¿C-como?-tartamudeó Sakura.

-Respóndeme. ¿Quién eres?-repitió Gaara con un deje de tristeza.

-S-sakura Haruno.

-No es verdad.

-Sí que lo es.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos, Sakura? ¿Recuerdas qué te hice al poco de nuestro primer encuentro?-preguntó Gaara con auténtica tristeza al recordar que casi la mata. El cerebro de Sakura funcionaba a toda velocidad. Y entonces lo recordó. El primer día que vio a Gaara. Aunque no a ese Gaara. No entendía como lo había olvidado, al fin y al cabo fue también el primer día que vio a…Sasori.

FLASHBACK

Sakura corría por los pasillos. Hacía una semana que había empezado el segundo año de secundaria y llegaba tarde. Todo por culpa de su despertador, que se había estropeado. Con rapidez recordó con quien tenía clase a primera hora. Oh, no. Kakashi. Estaba oficialmente muerta. Los corredores estaban vacíos, solo se oía el continuo murmullo de las clases que se estaban impartiendo detrás de las puertas que había a lo lado de los pasillos desde hacía media hora. Y entonces lo oyó. Risas y exclamaciones, y el ruido de objetos chocando contra algo. Las risas iban en aumente. Se asomó a la primera ventana que vio, que daba al aparcamiento. Distinguió a nueve personas rodeando un coche gris mientras le tiraban huevos y diversos objetos. Y su yo justiciero se interpuso. No podía dejar que hicieran eso. Sería como si fuese su cómplice. Y no podía simplemente delatarlos porque estaban muy lejos como para identificarlos. Así que giró en redondo, y dio media vuelta hacia el aparcamiento. Recorrió a la inversa el camino que había hecho anteriormente, llegó al aparcamiento y fue hasta donde estaba el coche, enteramente recubierto de huevos, con un par de grafitis y un gran arañazo con la forma de un reloj. Miró a todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar a los culpables.

-¿Le parece divertido, señorita Haruno?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se estremeció. Oh, no. Kakashi. Se dio la vuelta con dificultas, visualizando además a sus amigos asomados a la ventana del aula de matemáticas, en el tercer piso. Naruto le gritaba que qué había pasado y Sasuke la miraba extrañado. Pero ella solo tenía ojos para su peor pesadilla, que en esos momentos de encontraba delante de ella, frunciendo el ceño de su único ojo visible.

-Yo no he sido-fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Como castigo tendrá que limpiar todas las aulas al acabar las clases durante esta semana, tendrá que quedarse estudiando durante el recreo y me pagará la factura de la reparación del arañazo y la limpieza de todo lo demás. Además, tiene un cero en la nota de actitud, que sumado al hecho de que llega tarde, tendrá que sacar sobresaliente en la asignatura en sí y no tener ni una sola falta si planea aprobar. Una cosa más. Ya que mi clase no merece su interés, espero que le agrade más una visita al despacho del director-y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue, ignorando la mueca desencajada que era ahora la cara de Sakura. Cuando Kakashi se internó en el edificio, Sakura soltó un grito ahogado de rabia. Encima que solo quería ayudar. Caminando a grandes zancadas, se internó en el edificio y se fue camino del despacho. Nunca en su vida había estado tan furiosa. Maldito Kakashi. Y como pillase al que sea que hizo eso… Al pasar por delante del baño de los chicos le llegó un ruido de risas ahogadas. Las mismas que había oído cuando lo del coche. Sin prestar atención a de donde provenían, entreabrió la puerta. Dentro había un grupo de nueve chicos, y ocho de ellos no paraban de adular a un pelirrojo. Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Era con diferencia el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida. Entre los chicos reconoció a Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, al que había visto de pasada un par de veces y con el que nunca había hablado, dada su distante relación con su hermano.

-Muy bien hecho Sasori, a ver como se las arregla Kakashi con eso-reía un rubio.

-Eso le pasa por castigarme por llegar tarde. ¿Yo que culpa tengo si su asignatura es un muermo?-replicó el pelirrojo.

-Creía que llegaste tarde porque se te estropeó el despertador-dijo con tono serio, frío e indiferente un chico que llevaba una máscara naranja.

-¿Y eso que más da? Lo que importa es que le dio su merecido-dijo un pelinaranja con el pelo peinado a picos y varios pearcins. Pero luego puso cara pensativa-. Aunque en el fondo te has pasado…-puso cara de pánico-. ¡Sasori, creo que te has metido en un lío muy gordo!-gritó.

-Eso si adivinan que fue él. Y dudo que haya habido testigos. Y si los hubo, tendrán su merecido-afirmó uno de pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás.

-Aunque prefería no llegar a ese extremo. No me gustan las peleas…-comentó uno de pelo azul.

-Te apoyo-se apresuró a agregar el rubio.

-Bueno, bueno, habláis como si Kakashi fuese lo bastante listo como para buscar al culpable. Seguro que le hecha la culpa al primero que pase por allí solo por no perder ni el dinero ni su reputación-comentó Itachi en tono burlón-. Ya sabes, Sasori, solo no vuelvas a la escena del crimen.

-Kakshi es un avaro-comentó uno que llevaba toda la cara tapada salvo los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Y tú un derrochador. Ayer te gastaste todo el dinero que tenías ahorrado y nos debes un montón a todos, Kakuzu-le espetó el peliblanco.

-Pero para eso está el dinero, ¿no? Para gastarlo.

A Sakura le hervía la sangre. Tenía al culpable y a sus cómplices, pero no tenía pruebas.

-Perdona, pero, ¿se puede saber qué haces?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad para encontrarse con otro pelirrojo, y este tenía grabado el kanji de amor en la frente. La miraba encarnando una ceja y con expresión burlona.

-Yo…yo solo…

-¿Hay alguien interesante hay dentro?-preguntó riendo entre dientes el pelirrojo.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas!

-Ya, eso dicen todas…

-¿Acaso es muy frecuente encontrar chicas mirando dentro?-preguntó Sakura, para desviar el tema.

-No, eres la primera, ¿por qué?

Sakura sufrió una caída al estilo anime.

-Me llamo Gaara, Tú eres…

-Sakura. Sakura Haruno-respondió Sakura fijándose en el hecho de que ese pelirrojo también era muy guapo…- ¿Conoces a un grupo de tíos raros que andan armando follones?-preguntó Sakura de improviso.

-Akatsuki, supongo. Los conoce todo el mundo. ¿En qué galaxia estabas metida, Sakurita?

-Sakura. En ninguna. Si me disculpas, creo que debo volver a clase.

-¡Eh!-gritó Gaara intentado detenerla-. Vaya, al final no me contestó-dijo en un susurro lo bastante alto como para que lo oyera Sakura desde el otro lado del pasillo. Esa fue la última vez que Sakura habló con Gaara, si bien se lo volvió a encontrar por los pasillos. Sin embargo, no fue la última que vio a Akatsuki. Sakura acabó detestando esa organización. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con ellos una vez acabase el instituto. La primera vez que se encontró a Sasori por poco no le da algo de la sorpresa. Y pensar que ahora no podía estar sin él… Incluso echaba de menos a los Akatsuki y a su costumbre de irrumpir en su casa sin avisar (e incluso entrar sin llamar).

END FLASHBACK

-Yo…-Sakura bajó la cabeza-. Como ya he dicho, soy Sakura Haruno. Pero no la Sakura Haruno que tú conoces. De alguna manera, vine a parar aquí después de tener un accidente en mi mundo. Y si fingí es porque estaba segura de poder volver antes de la boda y no quería estropear el día más feliz de la vida de esa… Sakura. Gomen… solo hice lo que pensé que era mejor.

Gaara se quedó en shock. Fue como si de repente fuese incapaz de tener cualquier pensamiento racional. No entendía nada o no quería entenderlo. ¿Otro mundo? ¿Fingir? ¿Dónde exactamente estaba SU Sakura?

-Y entonces… ¿dónde está Sakura?-preguntó Gaara.

-Creo que en mi vida-respondió Sakura. Y de nuevo, como ese día años atrás, volvió a sentir rabia. Rabia porque ella no quería estar allí. Rabia porque no solo se estaba haciendo daño ella misma sino que le estaba haciendo daño a Gaara. Rabia porque aunque no lo había pedido, esa Sakura sí podía estar con Sasori y sus amigos. Rabia por no poder negar o confirmar sus sospechas sobre lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

-Si tanto quería aparentar… ¿por qué me lo has contado con tanta facilidad?-preguntó Gaara con palpable tristeza. Él y ella sabían que eso no importaba, que solo era una forma de distraerse mientras asimilaba la información de lo que había ocurrido. Sakura rió nerviosamente. Necesitaba acallar el sentimiento de vacío que sentía en esos momentos. No tenía más pistas de qué había pasado que las que tuvo el primer día, y ahora, sin poder aferrarse a una mentira… ¿qué le quedaba?

-Porque no me parece justo contigo. Así que decidí hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. Porque no sabes lo difícil que es fingir amar a una persona cuando quieres a alguien completamente diferente.

-Sí lo sé. Llevo tres días haciéndolo-respondió Gaara. Ambos se miraron. Estuvieron un rato en silencio-. Voy a ayudarte a volver si tú me ayudas a traer a Sakura de vuelta. Aplazaremos la boda con la excusa de tu accidente. Y mantendremos esta mentira.

Sakura sonrió. Siempre aliviaba saber que no estás solo. Hasta ahora tenía a Naruto. Pero es más sencillo cuando lo haces con alguien que comprende de forma aproximada como te sientes.

Gaara se excusó y salió de la habitación, de vuelta a la terraza. Seguía sin entender nada. Suspiró. Hacía años que no se sentía tan perdido en sí mismo.

(En algún lugar cerca de Sunagakure, varias horas después)

Hebi estaba en medio de la arena del desierto. Todos dormían, salvo Suigetsu, que estaba de guardia con expresión malhumorada. De la nada, Haruka apareció con una pequeña explosión. Parecía tener renovadas energía, aunque su aspecto era aún peor que la otra vez. Con un gesto, le indicó a Suigetsu que guardase silencio. Se inclinó sobre Sasuke y con voz fina, cursi y ligeramente chillona y cantarina, le susurró:

-Sasukito-chan.

La respuesta fue inmediata, Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado, solo para encontrarse a Haruka y Suigetsu revolcándose de la risa.

-Vosotros…-dijo con voz amenazadora.

-Espera, jefe, calma, calma-le dijo Haruka mientras se obligaba a serenarse-. Traigo malas noticias.

-¿Y por eso querías desviar mi atención?-preguntó Sasuke con tono amenazador mientras Juugo y Karin despertaban.

-Hai. Verás, la información de Suna sobre Akatsuki está muy bien protegida y es casi imposible acceder a ella. Así que tenemos dos opciones: entrar a destajo y correr grave peligro debido a que desde que "alguien" invadió la aldea han aumentado considerablemente la seguridad o usar el método de tú me das yo te doy, también llamado secuestro y rescate.

-Muy bien, ¿y a quién se supone que hay que secuestrar según la experta?-preguntó Karin en tono mordaz.

-Vaya, veo que tu cerebro no da para más, cabeza de zanahoria con escasez de neuronas-replicó Haruka-. Verás, tenemos que chantajear al kazekage, pero él está dispuesto a morir por su villa, como todos. Así que voto por secuestrar a alguien sin el que el kazekage no pueda vivir.

-¿Y ese es…

-Vale, he sobreestimado tu media neurona. ¡Su prometida! Pelochicle, ojos verdes, piel clara, ¿te hago un dibujito o eres lo bastante lista como para encontrar a alguien así de raro?

Mientras Juugo sujetaba a Karin, Suigetsu animaba a Haruka y esta esquivaba los ataques de Karin, Sasuke estaba pensativo.

"Sakura…" pensó con un deje de melancolía, recordando al equipo 7. Pero a esta imagen se sobre puso la de Itachi asesinando a sus padres.

-Muy bien. En marcha-dijo levantándose, rumbo a Suna.

**Notas finales: no tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que os haya gustado. Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews:**

_**SakuroCefiro: **__Sí, lo del bebé es súper triste :(. Y sí, sería bonito que las dos parejas tuvieran hijos (soy una sentimental redomada en estas cosas). Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo, sé que lo digo siempre, pero es que es la pura verdad. _Abraza emocionada a Deidara y se pone a llorar de alegría. _¡Gracias por venir y rescatarnos! ¡Y muchas gracias, SakuroCefiro por la comida! _Coge la bolsa de comida y empieza a zamparse un tazón de ramen, a lo que rápidamente se acopla Naruto. _(Itachi: ¿eso de ahí es comida comestible? ¡Sushi! ¡Pastel! ¡Gracias! _Abraza a Deidara_) (Deidara: ¡Itachi, come de una vez, que das miedo cuando te pones así!) (Sasuke: _cogiendo toda la comida que puede _¡Gracias por el libro! Me será muy útil, jeje. Me voy a por el almuerzo que preparó hoy Kakuzu, a ver si puedo mezclarlo con la comida de Itachi antes de que e recupere del atontamiento y lo enveneno…) (Deidara: bueno, aquí os dejo la comida, espero que podáis sobrevivir, ¡me vuelvo a la buena vida!) ¡Eh, que te dejas a Gaara! _Se van juntos. _De nuevo, repito que me alegro de que te guste la historia n.n. ¡Cuídate, besos!_

_**Sabakunosakura182: **__me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Respecto a la duda, sincera y francamente, no tengo ni idea n.n". Como ya he dicho, este fic es conjunto, y escribo los capítulos junto con otra chica en otra página diferente, y los colgamos uno cada una. Últimamente no hemos podido hablar y los capítulos de la época actual los ha colgado ella, así que estoy en ascuas con mi propio fic (soy un poco patética u.u) En cuanto pueda se lo preguntaré y te responderé, siento no poder hacerlo. Espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho lo de que Gaara acorralara a Sakura, ya sé que debería haber sido algo más interesante pero es que este tipo no se me dan bien. Con todo, espero que te haya gustado n.n. Cuídate. _

_**Akane-sakura: **__enserio, tus comentarios me encantan xD. Lo de las canciones es genial y tus discusiones con los Akatsuki. Al menos te cuidan. Los chistes en dos partes me encantan, aunque siempre se me olvida alguna, jeje. Y como siempre gracias por alegrarme el tiempo libre D. Ah, y lo de Sasori…por un lado es chistoso y bonito que tu novio haga eso por ti, pero por otro… ¡me muero de envidia! Ù.ú. Yo odio tener exámenes cuando estoy enferma… Espero que te mejores (si no lo has hecho ya nn) y que te haya ido bien. Como quien dice, buena suerte atrasada, jeje. Cuídate non. _

Las mira con lágrimas en los ojos **¡Chicas, las kiero, muchas gracias por comentar siempre y seguir el fic, no puedo explicar cuanto me alegra ver siempre sus reviews! **Las abraza. **¡Enserio, muchísimas gracias! TTTT. **

**Sí queréis la conti, tener poder sobre cualquier personaje de Naruto o contarme cualquier cosa que se os ocurra, pinchad en GO n.n. **

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 910

**Nota: este capítulo en realidad sería el nueve y el diez, pero como se hicieron muy seguidos y soy muy vaga los subo juntos xD. Bueno, más que leer para ustedes. Espero que le guste:**

(Época actual)

Sakura estaba en el filo de la navaja, no sabía si entrar y tomar por sorpresa a Sasori, Sasuke y Shikamaru; o si era mejor desaparecer en la habitación.  
Decidió irse a la habitación.  
Prendió la lamparita que estaba en la mesita de noche, y la oscura habitación. Eran más o menos las 8:00 de la noche. Se sentó a la orilla de la inmensa cama, Sasori había mencionado algo de tamaño king...ni idea...Las sabanas eran suaves, de seda negra, pero la verdad Sakura no entendía por que la afición de Sasori por colores como el rojo y el negro.

Se tendió de espaldas, sentada como estaba. Sus pensamientos vagaron por un rato, pensaba en Gaara, en Sasuke, en todos, pero también en Naruto.

Extrañaba mucho su vida anterior. Pero no sabía si podría volver, seguramente había una forma, pero buscarla le llevaría seguramente mucho tiempo, y ya llevaba un mes en la vida de la otra.  
(Decidí hacer un tiempo distorsionado...U)

88888888

Sasori vio como Sakura estaba dormida, algo torcida, como una contorsionista, soltó una risita ligera le hacía gracias aquello. Pero acomodo a Sakura, para que pudiera dormir cómoda; y la arropó. Sakura se acurruco entre las sabanas y Sasori sintió una inmensa ternura. Al mirarla notó lo poco que había cambiado desde que la conoció hacía poco más de un año. Y lo mal que lo había pasado ante la perdida de sus padres. Había visto como su padre le impedía acercarse a la tumba de su madre, y sentía lastima de ver que no terminaban de ser felices.  
Después lo de su hijo. Como le hubiera gustado que el bebé que iba a nacer fuera como su madre, una niña encantadora a la que pudiera mimar igual que a Sakura.  
Aunque ella de seguro habría dicho que le gustaría tener un pequeño, un chiquillo molesto y fastidioso, decía. Igual a su padre cuando estaba en el instituto.  
Sasori se puso el pijama y se acostó al lado de la pelirrosa. Estaba seguro de que de alguna forma, un día despertaría y volvería a ver esa mirada verde que tanto extrañaba, una mirada con amor.

Una joven de la edad de Sakura pero un poco más alta estaba dando vueltas en un despacho. Se le veía furiosa.   
Había una mujer mayor sentada al lado de ella, mirando su ir y venir.  
La joven sin duda era bella. Ojos color azul claro, cabello cobrizo, pero no rojo. Mas que nada castaño, la piel color dorado claro, era como bronceada.  
-Cálmate Noriko.- dijo la mayor. - Sasori volverá al fin y al cabo. Ya veras.  
-No puedo calmarme señora Irume. Me dejo por esa tonta, una mujer que no vale la pena, una inútil...  
-Mira Noriko, no es ignorancia lo que ha llevado a Sasori a los brazos de una trepadora como esa, si no lo complaciente que es. Tu te negaste a darle un hijo, pero bien que sabemos por que pagamos mi marido y yo por ese bien disimulado accidente.  
-Lo se, y se los agradezco, pero bien podíamos hacer algo diferente, ver a Sasori tan afectado por el hijo que no ha podido tener, es tan difícil...  
-Bien que sabes que es mentira eso. Tanto Sasori como esa mujer no están enterados de la verdad, lo bueno es que el tiempo de gestación apenas comienza.  
-Entonces ella...-Noriko no cabía en si de confusión.  
-Exacto, mi nieto no tiene la culpa de nada, y nacerá justo como ellos no están enterados que ocurrirá.  
-Entonces usted y el señor...ustedes alteraron los análisis de Sakura Haruno.  
-Exacto.

Tsunade estaba en el consultorio. Estaba esperando las últimas radiografías de su turno. Una enfermera toco la puerta y pasó a dejar las radiografías y algunos ultrasonidos. Tsunade leyó el nombre del sobre y se fue prácticamente de espaldas.  
Esos resultados eran de Sakura Haruno..¿De verdad?...Pero si ella misma había visto las laminas donde salía como el bebe ya no tenía latidos, el mismo día que ella fue ingresada. Pero no había revisado el historial desde que la joven había salido.  
Sacó el historial de sus archivos, hojeo rápidamente hasta las páginas de los últimos días del hospital. No había en ellas ningún ingreso al quirófano, ningún legrado, no había nada. Sakura Haruno estaba embarazada aun.

(Sunagakure)

Sakura se removió inquieta entre las sábanas. Esa noche le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, había tenido una pesadilla tras otra, casi todas relacionadas con su bebé. Cuando por fin se despertó, sobresaltada, notó que no estaba sola en la habitación. Alguien le tapó la boca con la mano y otras dos personas le sujetaron las piernas y los brazos. La habitación estaba completamente oscura y ella solo veía sombras informes.  
-¿La tenéis?-preguntó en voz baja una voz que habría reconocido hasta debajo del agua. Mordió la mano al que le tapaba la boca y chilló.   
-¡Sasuke!  
Enseguida alguien le estampó con rudeza una especie de pedazo de papel gracias al cual, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo abrir la boca.  
-¿Es que ni siquiera para taparle la boca a alguien sirves, Pelandrusca de zanahoria?-preguntó Haruka. Parecía muy enojada. Sakura sintió como la ataban de pies y manos, y aunque intentó resistirse, por algún motivo no pudo.  
-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó Suigetsu al notar que Sakura dejaba de resistirse.  
-Sellos de inmovilidad. No son reutilizables y eran los últimos. Supongo que estarás contento-le espetó a Sasuke.  
-No, eso será imposible hasta que mate a Itachi-dijo Sasuke despectivamente. Alguien cogió a Sakura en brazos y Sakura distinguió la figura de alguien a quien reconoció como Haruka, la novia de Sasuke, pese a que apenas la había visto un par de veces. Karin salió por la ventana de la habitación. El resto salió por la puerta para ir a parar a un pasillo que se dividía en dos partes. Suigetsu se fue por el lado contrario al resto. Y cuando por fic el pasillo se volvió a dividir, Haruka tomó un camino diferente, no sin antes entregarle a Sakura a Sasuke, no sin cierta brusquedad.  
-No te lo tomes como algo personal, pero tengo que cumplir mi venganza y para eso necesito información que tu querido nos puede proporcionar… aunque no sin ciertos alicientes-le dijo Sasuke.  
"¿Y por qué me lo explica?" pensó Sakura, entre el lío de pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Intentó aclarar su mente. "Sasuke es un traidor a su villa y posiblemente un asesino. Quiere conseguir información para vengarse de…Itachi. Y esa información la quiere de Gaara. Osea, él es el secuestrador, yo el rehén y la información el rescate. Y, si me están secuestrado asesinos en serie… ¿por qué no estoy más asustada?" Sakura miró a Sasuke. Sabía perfectamente por qué. No podía sentirse insegura junto a Sasuke. Igual que siempre se sentía a gusto con Naruto, le costaba ser agradable con Kakashi y no sabía como actuar con Gaara. "Sakura, eres idiota. ¿Por qué demonios eres perfectamente consiente de que este es otro mundo y no puede mentalizarte de que la gente es diferente?" Sabía la respuesta. Tenía claro que era otro mundo porque allí no estaba Sasori. Suspiró. O lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera tenido la boca tapada. Entonces salieron del edificio. Era una noche sin luna y estrellas, y el cielo estaba despejado. La oscuridad era total. Sasuke recorrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la distancia que había hasta la entrada de la villa y salió. Fuera ya esperaba el resto y Juugo, a quien Sakura no había visto. Sakura dedujo cuál había sido la estrategia. Que uno se quedara montando guardia, y el resto fuesen por distintos caminos hasta donde estaba Sakura, por si se resistía, y salieran de la misma forma.  
-¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin batallas? ¿Sin una mísera resistencia? Que asco de secuestro-protestó Haruka, que parecía repentinamente de mejor humor, aunque algo decepcionada. Todos empezaron a ponerse en marcha.  
-Eso se debe al que el plan de Sasuke era perfecto-dijo Karin con retintín.  
-Hmp-dijo Sasuke-. La verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionado…  
Sakura previó de repente el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.   
-…tenía entendido que se había vuelto la segunda mejor kunoichi de Konoha…  
No. Más le valía no seguir por ese camino.  
-…pero, o el nivel de Konoha ha descendido, o es una mentira descomunal.  
Para.  
-Aunque ya sabía yo que seguía siendo…  
Detente.  
-…una total y débil…  
No.  
-…molestia.  
Suficiente.   
Sakura sintió de pronto una furia que hacía años que no sentía. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, se libró de sus ataduras y se arrancó el sello de la boca, dejándolos a todos pasmados.  
-¡¿A quién estás llamando molestia vengador de pacotilla que es incapaz de matar a un simple asesino de pacotilla?!-le gritó a Sasuke al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo a Sasuke, que este esquivó con facilidad y que fue a parar al suelo, que se resquebrajó. Suigetsu silbó en señal de admiración y Sasuke la miró con frialdad. De pronto Sakura dejó de ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor…  
…hasta que despertó en una cueva iluminada por la luz del sol. Frente a ella solo estaba Haruka, comiendo una manzana.  
-Vaya, has despertado-dijo con frialdad. Sakura notó que volvía a estar atada.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Genjutsu. Un grave error mirar al jefe a los ojos.  
Sakura creyó haber escuchado ese término antes o haberlo leído, pero apenas recordaba nada más aparte de que era algo relacionado con el control mental.  
-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-preguntó para sí misma.  
-Bueno, quizás porque estás prometida con el kazekage-respondió Haruka burlonamente-. O quizás no. ¿Tú eres ex compañera del jefe, no?-preguntó, como una niña que está a punto de revelar que trastada ha hecho y de la cual se siente orgullosa.  
-Sí. ¿Y eso…  
-Para chantajear al kazekage también servían sus hermanos, Naruto, el cual arriesgó su vida por salvarlo, o muchas otras personas, que por mucho que tú seas más importante, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo. Pero… ¿dónde estaría la diversión?  
-Tú…  
-Te sugería a propósito. Quería comprobar que tanto se había desentendido el jefe de su pasado. Y también vengarme un poquito.  
-¿Qué…  
-Bueno, el jefe quiere matar a mi antiguo jefe. Y me ha capturado, interrogado y retenido contra mi voluntad. Y además…-dijo señalando un corte que le cruzaba la mejilla izquierda y que destazaba contra los pequeños arañazos y rozaduras- se lo debo. Por cierto…-le tiró a Sakura una manzana al tiempo que hacía un sello con las manos y la liberaba. Sakura cogió la manzana- espero por tu bien que cuando dijiste que Itachi-sama era un asesino de pacotilla hablaras en broma. No tengo nada en contra tuya y puedo evitar que tu instancia aquí sea muy desagradable... siempre y cuando no me molestes. Adiós, Molestia-chan-dijo saliendo de la cueva entre risas y haciendo un sello para crear una especia de barrera transparente con el exterior. Sakura se comió la manzana, pues tenía mucha hambre. No sabía que sentir con respecto a la chica. Parecía una persona egoísta y que solo piensa en su diversión, y le tenía un quizás bien justificado sentimiento de rabia, pero quizás era la única persona dispuesta a ayudarla. Suspiró. ¿Desde cuando su vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Con un deje de fastidio, empezó a pensar un plan para escapar. Luego pensó en la reacción que había tenido cuando Sasuke la había llamado molestia. Sasuke (su Sasuke) empleaba ese término con ella desde que, cuando eran pequeños, Sakura había metido la pata en un juego y él la había bautizado, para fastidiarla. Desde que entraron en el instituto apenas lo empleaba y si lo hacía era con la intención de chincharla. Lo que la había cabreado era el modo en que Sasuke lo habái dicho... con auténtica despectividad. Furiosa, repasó su plan de huída.

(Sunagakure)

Gaara estaba desesperado. Había buscado por todos lados y no encontraba a Sakura. Empezaba a estar realmente preocupado. Entonces, uno de sus asistentes lo llamó.  
-Kazekage-sama, hay alguien esperándolo en su despacho. Dice que es urgente. Quiere verlo a usted y a Naruto-san.  
-¿De quién se trata?  
-No lo sé señor, pero parecía tener motivos importantes para verlo.  
Gaara suspiró, y tras ordenar que siguieran buscando a Sakura y la llevasen con él y cuanto la encontraran, fue a su despacho. En la puerta de encontró a Naruto, con cara de desconcierto, esperándolo. Entraron juntos y se encontraron con que en una de las sillas que había delante de la mesa se hallaba un encapuchado. Gaara cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.  
-Siento venir tan de improviso, pero creo que tengo algo que os interesa.  
Gaara sintió como Naruto se tensaba a su lado. El desconocido se levantó y se bajó la capucha.  
-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-gritó Naruto de forma que se oyó en toda la aldea.

(Época actual)

Sakura se despertó, como siempre, temprano. Afortunadamente, no había perdido esa costumbre. Cuando llegó al salón, encontró algo que hizo que por poco no pegase un grito del susto: Deidara e Itachi estaba dormidos, cada uno en uno de los sofás. Sakura se obligó a respirar con tranquilidad, dado que eso ya le había pasado otra vez en ese mes. Sasori le había explicado que sus amigos tenían la mala costumbre de que cuando se iban de juega a un sitio cercano y se les hacía muy tarde se quedaban a dormir allí, hasta que Sakura (la otra) le había amenazado y casi habían dejado de hacerlo. Casi. Intentando no hacer ruido, Sakura fue a la cocina y se preparó rápidamente un tazón de leche y cereales. Justo había empezado a comer cuando Sasori entró con una sonrisa adormilada y el pelo revuelto.  
-Buenos días-saludó perezosamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
-¿Hoy no vas a trabajar?-preguntó Sakura.  
-Es domingo-replicó él con simpleza. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aunque aún después de un mes le costaba creer que los días de la semana tuviesen tanta importancia en ese asunto. En eso sonó el teléfono. Sasori fue al salón sin dejar de sonreír, se notaba que ese día estaba de buen humor. Sakura lo siguió con curiosidad y vio como Deidara e Itachi se desperezaban. Sasori cogió el teléfono.  
-Al habla Sasori, dígame.  
-Soy Tsunade, la directora del hospital. Hay algo que quiero decirle.  
Unos instantes después, Sakura vio como Sasori se ponía pálido en exceso, ponía expresión de shock y el teléfono de le caía de las manos.

**Notas finales: ¿qué os ha parecido? (parezco un loro, digo lo mismo al final de cada capítulo). Bueno, aquí están las repuestas a los reviews:**

_**Sabakunosakura182: **__pues sí, Sasuke secuestró a Sakura ò.ó. Eso me cabrea bastante, la verdad (inner: pero si eso lo escribiste tú ¬¬). ¿Odias a Sasuke? Creo que te llevarías de fábula con una amiga mía xD. Me alegro que te haya hecho gracia el recuerdo, esa era la idea, y tambiñen que te haya gustado el cap n.n. En realidad Gaara se está tomando las cosas tan calmado porque no tiene otra opción, a menos que deprimirse y no hacer nada cuente como una… Cuídate, y gracias por el apoyo nn._

_**SakuroCefiro: **__me alegra que haya gustado el cap ). Aquí todos te agradecen la comida, Itachi ya ha recuperado la conciencia (justo a tiempo, porque Sasuke ha empezado a poner en práctica los conocimientos de tu libro. Por cierto, te manda saludos y agradecimientos) Yo no creo que si Sakura y Gaara hubieran vuelto a hablar seguirían saliendo juntos, más que nada porque no llegue a expresar cuan raro me parece que sería el carácter de Gaara en el mundo real…aunque sí que serían amigos. ¡Deidara, no te dejes matar por Gaara! Y si te mata me vengaré, le pediré consejo a Sasuke, muajajajaja. Ah, y si encuentras el libro de bromas pesadas mándalo, aunque no puedo asegurar que llegue a manos de Sasuke _mira significativamente a Kakuzu. _La verdad es que con Haruka me desahogo un poco contra Karin, pero creo que gracias a eso ha pasado a ser un rasgo característico del personaje n.n". Espero que te haya gustado este cap D. _

_**Akane-sakura:**__ la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo el recuerdo por los opuestos, aunque el de Kakuzu es el que más me gusto. Y el que a mí me parece el Apocalipsis es Tobi O.O. Ah, y tus chistes son geniales, como siempre, sobre todo con las intervenciones de los Akatsuki xD. ¡No, las adivinanzas se me dan fatal! Pero voy a probar :). Creo que las respuestas con el aguacate, la navaja, la tercera no tengo ni idea (es que se me dan mal de verdad) y la última la letra u (cualquiera sabe xP) ¬¬ _la mira con rencor _(inner:¿otra vez celosa de lo de Sasori?) ¡Sí TT.TT! Espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n._

**¡¡Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy muy feliz!!**

**Bueno, si queréis la conti, ya sabéis, pinchad en GO, muahahaha. **

**Sasori: y si nos queréis a alguno de nosotros, los personajes de Naruto también. **

**Yimy: **se abalanza encima de él **¡Sasori!**

**Naruto: como parece que no está por la labor de decir nada más, sigo, yo, dattebayo. Recordad que también se aceptan respuestas a dilemas existenciales y cualquier ocurrencia de cualquier tipo y que… ¡yo voy a ser el sexto hokage!**

**Sasuke: **deja un momento su venganza y le pega un coscorrón a Naruto **Cierra el pico, Usuratonkachi. **

**Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sasori dejó descolgado el teléfono. Sakura lo observaba con parsimonia y esperaba a que se moviera. Nada...  
-Sasori...¿Ocurre algo?-pero él no contestó nada.  
Sakura se le acercó, y al mirarlo a la cara vio que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas. Su confusión iba en aumento, y que decir de Itachi y Deidara, que miraban a su amigo como si no lo conocieran. De hecho Itachi había tenido que darle un codazo a Deidara para que cerrara la boca, que había dejado abierta por la sorpresa.  
Sasori miró a Sakura. Esta se sorprendió de la mirada que había en el rostro de él.  
Sasori la abrazo, pero no era un abrazo normal, este legaba por todo, una gran cantidad de felicidad, pero nadie comprendía la escena. Bueno...Sasori si...(U)  
Por un momento Sakura sintió como si no fuera un completo desconocido, y trato de consolar el llanto de él, pero como no entendía nada, solo pudo corresponder a aquel gesto.  
-Hey..Saso!...¿que te pasa amigo?-dijo Deidara algo asustado.  
Sasori no contestó, pero abrazó con mucha más fuerza a Sakura.  
-Por favor, Sasori, no me dejes en esta incertidumbre-dijo Sakura, que empezaba a preocuparse.  
-Itachi...Por favor, váyanse-dijo Sasori, si sa había levantado sonriendo, aquello era más raro, pues había una felicidad vibrante en el tono de su voz.  
Itachi asintió ante la petición de su amigo. Tomo a Deidara por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, "El arte en una explosión", rezaba.  
Sakura escucho solamente como la puerta era azotada por ambos chicos al salir del lugar.  
-¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que pasa?-preguntó Sakura.  
-No perdiste..Bueno, Sakura, la que vivía conmigo, no perdió al bebé durante el accidente. Esta...Bueno, ahora tu estas embarazada.-dijo Sasori, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía a la pelirrosa.  
Sakura se quedó así, en una pieza. Pero estaba totalmente en shock. Lo que Sasori le acababa de decir la había impactado, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Y si bien, ambos creían que ella no estaba esperando un hijo, ahora que lo sabrían era muy confuso. Estaba esperando un bebe de otras personas, de su otro yo, y de aquel Sasori.

-Espérame Sasori- decía Sakura mientras seguía al pelirrojo.  
Ella iba tras él recorriendo los pasillos de un centro comercial. El vestía de pantalones de mezclilla, y camiseta color roja. La camiseta decía en letras grandes..."Futuro Papá".  
Sakura se resistía a dejar que la llevara, pero él siempre ganaba. Y sakura acaba riéndose al decirle lo raro que se veía llevando esas palabras encima. Ya era algo evidente que estaban por tener un bebé. Sakura apenas tendría unos tres o cuatro meses de embarazo, pero ya era bastante notorio. Y había empezado a usar ropa de maternidad. Aquella mañana llevaba una blusa color verde oscura y pantalones blancos. Aquella combinación le gustaba.  
En tanto, Sasori llevaba un montón de bolsas y cajas que él mismo había pagado. Ropa para bebé, biberones, cobijitas, estambre de muchos colores y ganchos y agujas para tejer.  
Sakura le había pretextado que no sabía tejer (ja..que ignorante...XP...innerK. Apoco tu sabes?..Claro!)  
Mientras caminaba, alguien la había detenido con solo llamarla.  
-¿Sakura..Sakura Haruno?-dijo Sasuke sorprendido, hacía tiempo que no se veían.-Vaya, veo que tu y Sasori han tenido trabajo.  
Era una burla muy curiosa y hasta divertida, y tanto Sakura como Sasori se entretuvieron platicando durante un rato. A los pocos minutos, llego con ellos una chica de cabello rizado y castaño. Sakura en su vida la había visto, pero la saludo como si la hubiera visto ayer. Lo que la impacto, fue que Sasuke la besara en los labios cuando esta tomó asiento a su lado.  
-Hay Haruka, mira a Sakura y Sasori, ya están encargando familia y tu y yo ni eso-dijo muy serio el pelinegro.   
-Sabes bien que primero quiero trabajar. Además, me gustaría esperar hasta un tiempo después de casada.-dijo ella de manera, dulce, fría y burlona a la vez.

Una vez de vuelta en el departamento de Sasori, Sakura le pidió que le contara todo de la vida de él y la de "su" Sakura. El accedió, le contó todo, desde el más mínimo e insignificante detalle, hasta lo más extrañamente superficial que habían hecho.  
-Sabes, creo que este bebé es de la zona de Okinawa-dijo Sasori, aventurando el lugar.-Fue durante las vacaciones..!  
Sakura se sonrojo de golpe, sabía bastante bien a lo que él se refería.  
Sakura acabo durmiendose apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasori, que tocaba su cabello una y otra vez. Luego se levantó lentamente y la cargo en brazos a la habitación, para que pudiera estar comoda. El día había sido largo, y los días que les esperaban tal vez lo fueran aun más.

(En un lugar indefinido entre Konoha y Sunagakure)

-¡Aaa!-Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. Inmediatamente empezó a temblar. Se había quedado dormida de repente, debido al cansancio de las emociones que había vivido a causa del secuestro. Inmediatamente, de forma involuntaria, empezó a llorar a mares, silenciosamente. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, tenía demasiadas emociones, aunque todas relacionadas con lo mismo. Había soñado… con su vida. Lloraba de alegría, porque su bebé se había salvado… pero también porque estaba triste de verdad. Ella quería estar allí. Ella quería saber que estaba embarazada, que iba a tener un hijo. Ella quería vestir ropa de premamá, ayudar a Sasori con las compras y discutir sobre qué cosas comprar, de color y ese tipo de cosas. Sonreír a su lado haciendo planes. Recordó los primeros meses, cuando se lo había ocultado, preparando con todo detalle el momento en que se lo dijera. Y sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en que la otra, aunque no lo hubiera pedido, aunque ni tan siquiera quería a Sasori, estaba con él, apoyándolo. Con desesperación, se abrazó las rodillas. Eran demasiadas emociones en de un solo golpe y apenas podía soportarlas.  
-Oi… ¿estás bien?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Haruka se sentó a su lado. Aun llevaba la túnica de Akatsuki, lo que no hizo sino que Sakura se pusiera a llorar aún más al recordar a Sasori. Haruka la miraba con seriedad, aunque Sakura no podía verla porque las lágrimas se lo impedían.  
-Yo no quiero estar aquí-musitó, para sí misma.  
-Etto… ¿cómo era? A, sí. "No llores por haber perdido el sol o las lágrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas"  
Sakura se quedó paralizada.

FLASHBACK

Sakura estaba deprimida. No podía entender por qué su padre no le dejaba siquiera ir a la tumba de su madre. De nuevo, como ya se hacía frecuente en los dos últimos días, se echó a llorar, por la muerte de su madre. Entonces, unos brazos la abrazaron. Sakura miró a Sasori. Ni siquiera lo había oído llegar. …l la miraba con una ternura indescriptible. De pronto, Sakura se vio levantada. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para protestar, y además, estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de Sasori. …l la acercó a la ventana y señaló el cielo con un dedo.  
-¿La ves?  
Sakura se enjuagó las lágrimas y miró. Era una noche estrellada, preciosa.  
-Sakura-dijo Sasori con seriedad-. No llores por haber perdido el sol o las lágrimas no te dejaran ver las estrellas.   
Y con suavidad la puso en el suelo. Sakura miró el cielo un rato. Luego echó un fugaz vistazo a la mesa del salón, donde descansaba un libro de Jiraya donde si recordaba bien salía esa frase. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta antes de abrazase a Sasori y besarlo. Había perdido a su madre, sí, pero había sido una idiota al olvidar que aún le quedaba su sol particular, aquel que, estaba segura, siempre estaría a su lado. Como ella quería que fuese.

END FLASHBACK

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas. No podía creer que de nuevo hubiese sucumbido ante la debilidad. Debería alegrarse de que por lo menos Sasori estuviese bien y luchar por encontrar un modo de recuperarlo, a él, a su vida, y sobre todo, a su futuro hijo.  
-¿Mejor, Molestia-chan?-preguntó Haruka.  
-Hai… Arigató.   
-Ara, ara. Ganbatte. Piensa en que en cuanto vuelva el jefe puedes partirle la cara y volver con tu prometido.  
-¿Pero tú no estabas de parte de Sasuke?  
-Hai… pero se quedó toda la diversión… y tengo hambre.  
Sakura no pudo menos que reír. Miró al cielo. No había ninguna estrella, como la otra noche. Sakura sonrió. "Las noches estrelladas simbolizan un nuevo comienzo y si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña va a Mahoma" pensó.  
-Haruka-san…  
-Haru-chan-la corrigió Haruka-. El san me hace sentir vieja.  
A Sakura le salió una gotita en la nuca.  
-Muy bien, Haruka-chan. ¿Me ayudarías a escapar?  
Haruka se quedó mirando a Sakura fijamente. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se levantó.  
-Si quieres escapar, hazlo sola. Yo no quiero ayudarte-dijo antes de salir de la cueva sin poner la barrera. Sakura se quedó algo confundida, pero salió después de unos instantes.

(Sunagakure, horas antes)

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-gritó Naruto.  
-Dobe, ¿quieres callarte? Me molestas.  
Naruto enseguida se abalanzó sobre él y Sasuke lo esquivó.   
-He venido porque he secuestrado a Sakura y quiero pedir un rescate, por si queríais volver a verla viva, pero como veo que no, me voy.  
-¡Espera!-gritó Gaara-. ¿Qué has dicho?  
-Que me voy. Ah, y que secuestré a Sakura.  
-Teme…-dijo Naruto-. ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?  
-Secuestrarla. ¿Tú es cada vez eres más idiota o qué?  
-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Gaara en tono amenazador.  
-Hmp. Te lo diré si me dices todo lo que sabes acerca de Itachi.  
-Sé lo mismo que todo el mundo.  
-Es mejor asegurarse.  
Gaara le explicó lo poco que sabía, luego de sujetar a Naruto. Sasuke hizo una mueca de frustración.  
-¿Eso es todo?-bufó Sasuke-. Muy bien. Otra pregunta, ¿Konoha sabe lo mismo que tú?  
-Sí.  
-De acuerdo. Me voy.  
-¡Espera! ¿Quién te ha dicho que te vamos a dejar marchar? ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?  
-La liberaré. No me sirve para nada cargar con una molestia. Además… tengo que hacer uso de mi última fuente de información…-dijo antes de esfumarse con una pequeña explosión. Naruto gritó de rabia. Sasuke se había escapado antes sus narices.

(En un lugar indefinido entre Konoha y Sunagakure)

Sakura sintió como la agarraban por detrás. Entonces oyó la voz de Sasuke en su oído.  
-¿Cómo te has escapado?  
Sakura se obligó a mantener la sangre fría. Usó su fuerza para liberarse y encararse a Sasuke que la miraba con frialdad. Sakura olvidó la recomendación de Haruka acerca de no mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.  
-¿Nande?-preguntó-. ¿Por qué traicionaste a Konoha y nos abandonaste a Naruto.kun y a mí?-preguntó Sakura, movida por la curiosidad.  
-Porque mi venganza era lo más importante.  
-¿Y qué has ganado? ¡Odio y destruirte a ti mismo! ¡Podrías haber tenido amigos, una familia, una vida! ¡Eres un idiota!  
-Tú no sabes lo que quiero. Nunca nadie me entendió.  
-¡No se trata de entender! ¡Nadie debería renunciar a eso por gusto! ¿Nunca lo has deseado? ¡Apoyarte en alguien! ¡Tener amigos! ¡Enamorarte! ¡Casarte! ¡Tener hijos! ¡Y en tu caso reconstruir tu clan, joder!-gritó Sakura. Necesitaba desahogarse. Pagarla con alguien. Y Sasuke le venía al pelo. …l bajó la mirada. Sí. …l quería reconstruir su clan. Pero en algún momento dejó de ser su prioridad número uno.  
-¿Sabes lo que es ver morir a tu familia delante de tus ojos, asesinada por tu hermano? ¡¿LO SABES?!  
-¡NO! No me hago la menor idea. Pero sé lo que es perder la posibilidad de tener una familia. ¡Ahora mismo yo no debería estar aquí!  
-¡Pues vuelve con Gaara y déjame en paz!  
-¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me secuestró!  
-¡Porque nunca pensé que siguieras siendo tan molesta!  
-Parecéis niños pequeños-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Haruka-. Sakura, si no te gusta tu vida, arréglala y deja a Sasuke en paz. Sasuke, deja de discutir con Sakura cuando en el fondo estás peleando contigo mismo con algo en lo que no tienes razón. Ah, y…-le lanzó a Sasuke un kunai que le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Haruka parecía muy seria-. Si mucho no me equivoco y si no han cambiado los planes Itachi debería estar en una cueva cerca de la villa del Sonido. Ya no te debo nada-y desapareció con una explosión. Sasuke miró a Sakura y ya iba a empezar a avanzar cuando esta lo sujetó del brazo.  
-¿Te creer que me puedes dejar en ascuas e irte hacia tu posible muerte si te da la gana?-titubeó-. ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? Si le ganas, vuelve a Konoha. Por favor…  
-Hmp-Sasuke se soltó y se fue.  
Sakura se quedó mirando el lugar por el que se había ido. Lo que había hecho lo hizo un poco al azar. No sabía qué sentía la otra, pero quizás, solo quizás, le gustaría ayudar a su ex compañero de equipo. Sakura giró sobre sus talones y puso rumbo a Sunagakure. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la diferencia de tiempo entre ese mundo y el suyo, pero tenía una cosa clara. Ella y solo ella iba a estar presente (y a formar una parte importante) en el nacimiento de su hijo. Nadie (y cuando decía nadie era nadie) le iba a robar ese derecho, como ya le habían robado el derecho a compartir el embarazo con Sasori.

(…poca actual)

Sakura estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros de medicina de su otra yo. Sasori ka había dejado sola a regañadientes para ir a trabajar. En eso la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y presenció como ocho personas se peleaban por entrar los primeros. Al final todos cayeron a suelo y con la cabeza bien alta otro que no había formado parte del follón entró el primero. Tobi. El resto de los Akatsuki se puso en pie. Sakura no entendía que demonios hacían allí. Todos se sentaron como pedro por su casa y Kakuzu y Kisame se fueron a desvalijar la nevera tan campantes.  
-¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?!-preguntó Sakura.  
-Tranquila, solo venimos a comprobar que estas bien mientras Sasori está ocupado-le dijo Deidara.  
-¿Y quién os lo ha pedido?  
-Eh, que si por mí fuera estaría en una cita con la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida…-dijo Itachi.  
-Eso dices siempre-lo interrumpió Konan.  
-…pero en cambio estoy aquí, preocupándome por la futura madre del futuro hijo de mi amigo.  
-Mira, hasta te hemos traído un regalo-dijo Zetsu.  
-Sí, como no nos parece sano que estés todo los días leyendo esos complicados libros de medicina, te hemos traído uno más interesante-afirmó Pein.  
-Ejem-carraspeó Tobi.   
-Ah, sí, y Tobi no tuvo nada que ver con la elección-remarcó Kisame que llevaba la mitad del contenido de la nevera en brazos-. Quiere aclararlo por si acaso…  
-Es una novela buenísima, va sobre dos chicas que son iguales pero un día cambian de universo, de vida y de todo eso-le dijo Konan entregándole en libro-. Y está hecho con papel ecológico.  
Pero Sakura ya no escuchaba. Solo tenía ojos para el libro de tapas azules que tenía entre las manos.

**Notas finales: hoy ando con prisa, esta vez contestaré a los reviews en privado, como siempre espero que os guste y pido reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: hola, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero es que esta semana he estado de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo u.u. Luego, el fin de semana, me he llevado un susto de muerte y estuve casi todo el domingo depresiva viendo animes. Una larga y algo estúpida historia. Total, que hasta ahora me vengo a acordar de que tenía que subir los caps. Es más corto que los otros, pero es que esos eran dos en uno ¬¬. Espero que os guste:**

(Época actual)

Sakura tomó el libro que le tendía Konan. Dejo que todos hicieran lo que querían e hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Sasori que fueran al supermercado por la tarde.  
Konan la miraba mientras leía, prácticamente absorbía las palabras, tratando de comprender la complejidad del libro.  
-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sakura.  
-Sasori no nos dijo que tu no eras su verdadera novia, me gustaría saber por que.  
Sakura cerró el libro, parecía calmada, de todos modos, el escándalo que armaban Tobi y Deidara era suficiente como para platicar con la joven sin miramientos.  
-Por que decidimos que era mejor si nadie lo sabía de momento.  
-Pero... ¿Si Saku-chan no regresa, criaras a ese bebé?  
-La verdad me siento ...no se… como feliz, aunque no se, yo también tengo una vida aparte de esta.  
-Me imagino que si. ¿Había algo que no terminaste?  
-Iba a casarme poco antes que todo esto pasara.  
-Oh...Lo siento, él, ¿te amaba mucho?  
-No se que tanto, pero yo lo adoro.  
Konan miro comprensiva a Sakura hasta que una cajita la golpeo en la cabeza.  
-TOBI!/"&$&#))#)"(/&$?!!!!!!!!TE DIJE QUE NO JUGARAS A LANZAR LOS OBSEQUIOS!!!!!!  
Sakura no dijo nada, una gota apareció tras de su nuca y rió de manera nerviosa. Tomó la caja del suelo y la abrió.  
La envoltura de papel escondía una cajita de cartón, que resultaba tener algo dentro. Sakura sacó lo que había dentro de la caja, y encontró un bonito marco de plata que decía en el centro. "La foto de su bebé va aquí"  
Unas lagrimas invadieron los ojos de Sakura nublándole la vista, y se llevo una mano al vientre.  
-Aunque tu mamá no este, yo estaré aquí para ti.-dijo Sakura para si misma.

Horas más tarde...U

Sakura estaba en la cocina, Sasori un no había llegado, pero sabía que al llegar, tendría un hambre descomunal.

Sasori abrió la puerta y un olor delicioso llego hasta él. Entró y fue directo a la cocina. Sakura estaba cocinando; nunca imagino algo más raro...Sakura odiaba cocinar…Bueno, la de antes lo detestaba.  
Fue donde Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente, y después le sonrió.  
-Antes aquí, sólo yo cocinaba...U-dijo Sasori riendo.  
-Bueno, en casa yo cocinaba y a veces Gaara pedía alguna cosa. Y ya. U  
Sasori miró de reojo a Sakura mientras ella buscaba ingredientes y otras cosas. Tenía cinco meses de embarazo, y se veía preciosa, era una lastima que no estuviera con él la verdadera dueña de aquel cuerpo.  
Sakura sirvió la comida que había estado preparando y se sentó a comer sin esperar a Sasori, a ambos se les había hecho costumbre convivir de esa forma.  
Sakura comenzó a comer. Cada bocado le hacía evocar algunas imágenes de cosas que empezaban a pasar en su nueva vida. Hacía unos días había ido a visitar la tumba de la madre de su otro yo, y vio al padre de ella. Este quiso impedirle que se acercara, no entendía como aquel hombre podía saber donde y cuando iba ir, pero no le faltaron ganas de golpearlo, solo que cuando vio que estaba embarazada, se quedó callada. Poco a poco iba solucionado algunos problemas, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo, de cualquier manera, cada día perdía más la esperanza de volver a ver a Gaara y a todos los demás. Odiaba la espera, o al menos, odiaba aquella espera.  
Sasori se reunió con ella, y antes de comer agradeció de nuevo que ella hubiera preparado la cena.

-Esta deliciosa-dijo al terminar.  
-Bueno...etto...///...no siempre cocino así. Deberías ver cuando se me quema la comida...U  
Sasori hizo una expresión entre pensativa y reflexiva, y Sakura se rió de que aquel hombre al que conocía apenas la examinara de aquella forma. Recordó la primera vez que habían ido juntos a un ultrasonido. El bebé estaba a la perfección, pero ellos no querían saber si sería niño o niña. Sasori había tomado de la mano a Sakura y esta estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era muy bonito saber que una vida empezaba dentro de ella, al menos en cierta forma.  
-Hey, Sakura, mañana tengo una presentación importante, vamos a presentar una de las nuevas obras, y tenemos lugares preferentes...¿Te gustaría ir...?°/////°  
Sakura se lo pensó.  
-Claro, por que no, se supone que soy tu pareja.  
-Cierto...U  
Ambos rieron y dejaron a un lado los platos.  
-¿Los lavo yo?-preguntó Sasori.  
-Claro...arigato, mientras yo leeré otro poco de ese libro que me regalo Konan-san  
-Konanh te regalo un libro, que raro, solo te lo regalaría si esta hecho todo con material de reciclado...¬,¬U  
-Si dijo algo de eso.  
-Una vez, Sakura fue conmigo a comprar ropa, me compre unos bonitos zapatos de piel italianos, apenas Konanh lo vio, me dijo que era un anti-ecológico, y que de seguro a mi me gustaba fomentar todo eso del calentamiento global..U  
-Si. Creo que conocí eso de ella.  
-Bueno, yo voy a ponerme con esto.  
-Claro.  
Sakura abrió el libro justo de donde se había quedado, las chicas del libro acababan de despertar, y estaban viviendo unas extrañas situaciones, tan confusas como la de ella misma. 

(Con Orochimaru…)

-Ese estorbo esta fuera de todo esto gracias a Karin, ahora si podremos tener por completo el dominio de Sasuke-kun-decía Orochimaru.  
-Demo…Orochimaru-sama, no cree que debemos verificar que todo ocurriera como dijo, que Haruno de verdad este muerta.-dijo Kabuto algo inseguro.  
-Si no esta muerta, de seguro no es la misma, Karin fue astuta al sugerirme el desalojo de alma.  
-¿Desalojo de alma?-preguntó Kabuto.  
-Si, cuando se rompen los puntos de chakra de una persona, se hace un sencillo jutsu y el alma de esa persona desaloja el cuerpo, puede entrar otra alma o cambiarse con una que también esta desalojada.  
Kabuto puso cara de complejidad, tratando de comprender lo que realmente quería decir Orochimaru, Haruno Sakura estaba viva, pero a la vez, estaba muerta...  
¿Cierto...?

**Notas finales:**

**Reviews respuesta:**

_**SakuroCefiro: **__me alegra machismo que el cap te haya encantado y de haber podido transmitir medianamente bien los sentimientos de Sakura n.n. Dile a Gaara que puede quedarse con el libro si me hace un reporte de cada broma que haga, yo mientras me las apaño pidiéndole ayuda a Sasuke. Espero que este tambiñen te haya gustado, Saludos y cuídate . _

_**Sabakunosakura182: **__la verdad es en cuanto al libro y la ayuda que suponga, puede que sí y puede que no, no lo he leído xD. Bueno, no sé cuanto más dure el fic, pero espero que te siga gustando n.n. Y tranquila, si la intriga te asesina me vengaré (Sasuke: ¬¬ copiona) Siento el retraso, pondré el próximo en cuanto pueda. _

_**Akane-sakura: **__bueno, ya tengo la mitad del cap de Akatsuki en el instituto hecho (después de un flash de inspiración, una depresión, unas ganas repentinas de trabajar, editar cada palabra que escribía porque no quedaba como yo quería y de hartarme porque ya estaba estresada) Soy un poco patética en cuanto a escribir fics se trata u.u. Ok, sin problemas, ahora me paso por tu metro ;). Saludos n.n. Ah, y el review tan bueno como siempre xD. _

**Me he obligado a mí misma a resumir las respuestas de los reviews. Por cierto, quisiera hacer dos encuestas que no tienen nada que ver con el fic n.n", pero que agradecería que respondieran. **

**1-) ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita de Naruto?**

**2-) ¿Cuál es tu Akatsuki favorito? **

**Y como siempre, por favor, pinchad en GO.**

**Ja ne!**


	12. AvisoBorrachos

**Aviso**

**No intentaré justificarme por haber dejado el fic colgado tanto tiempo, porque no tengo ningún buen motivo. Estaba agobiada y hasta arriba con los estudios, y no tenía ganas de hacer nada (lo siento u.u). Solo quiero decir que el fic se queda parado por tiempo indefinido. La página original donde lo estábamos subiendo yo y la otra autora del fic ha desaparecido literalmente. Yo solo tengo guardados mis capítulos, pero faltan la mitad, o los de la otra autora. Tengo que hablar con ella y preguntarle si me los puede mandar, pero no sé cuanto tiempo tarde... Este capítulo lo cuelgo porque tocaba uno mío. Espero que os guste, y lo siento por haberlo dejado colgado tanto tiempo y ahora saliros con esto. **

(Sunagakure)

Sakura se despertó con lentitud. Cuando abrió los ojos, la fuerte luz del sol la deslumbró. Debía de ser mediodía. Miró a su alrededor. Se hallaba en la azotea de la torre del kage. A su lado estaba Gaara, completamente dormido y murmurando incoherencias. Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía a horrores. No recordaba qué había hecho la noche anterior. Se obligó a concentrarse. Había soñado algo relacionado con su mundo, pero lo único que sabía era que había pasado otro mes. Refunfuñando se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, sin olvidar que se le acababa el tiempo. Recordaba que había llegado a la aldea poco antes del anochecer. Naruto casi la había asfixiado con su abrazo cuando la vio. Luego Gaara y Naruto la interrogaron sobre lo que había pasado, a lo que Sakura respondió omitiendo la parte de Sasuke e Itachi. Después Naruto quiso ir a celebrar comiendo ramen y había arrastrado a Sakura y a Gaara con él. Y ahí es donde las cosas empezaron a torcerse.

FLASHBACK

-¡Rápido, Sakura-chan, Gaara! ¡El ramen nos espera!-gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón.

-Hai, hai-dijo Sakura resignada mientras Gaara la seguía sonriendo en actitud calmada.

-Sakura a estas alturas ya le habría pegado un puñetazo-comentó divertido.

-Me lo he plateado seriamente-masculló Sakura, consiguiendo que Gaara riera. Era la primera vez que la pelirrosa le veía reír con tanta soltura.

-Ne, ¿te pasa algo?

-Ie. Solo que me tenías muy preocupado, baka-dijo Gaara en tono paternalista-. ¿Qué imagen te vas a llevar de este mundo?

-La de un mundo de asesinos-musitó Sakura-. Pero ese daño ya está hecho. Y no es muy diferente al mío, solo que aquí en vez de policías hay ninjas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Gaara, pero se vio interrumpido por el grito de Naruto cuando entraron al restaurante.

-¡QUIERO TRES TAZONES DE RAMEN DE CERDO!

Sakura hizo un gesto compungido.

-Yo que tú me alegraría de que esto no sea el Ichiraku-comentó Gaara, pidiendo el suyo.

-No puedo ni imaginármelo.

Comieron en silencio, sin contar que cada cinco minutos Naruto pedía otro tazón de ramen. Cuando llegó a los trece Sakura le metió uno vacío por la boca para que parase. Gaara rió. De repente se puso serio.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-preguntó tras pagar la cuenta.

-¿Eh? Claro, por supuesto.

Ambos salieron del restaurante dejando a Naruto comiendo y fueron a un bar cercano.

-¡Una botella de sake!-pidió Sakura antes de que Gaara tuviese tiempo a decir nada-. Perdona, lo necesito.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Gaara. Sakura resopló.

-Te lo digo si me cuentas qué te pasa a ti.

Gaara sonrió con tristeza.

-Hoy hacen ocho años desde que la conocí.

-Oh-musitó Sakura apenada.

-No, en realidad no es un buen recuerdo. Estábamos en unos exámenes, y poco tiempo después traté de matarla.

-Oh-dijo Sakura perpleja.

-Bueno, en aquel entonces odiaba a todo el mundo menos a mí mismo, debido a mi infancia. Es largo de explicar, pero era un marginado y eso me afectó. Luego, la vez que traté de matarla, conocí a Naruto y decidí cambiar.

Sakura no sabía que decir.

-Tres años después, los Akatsuki me secuestraron y me mataron. Tú, Naruto y unos cuantos más fuisteis a rescatarme. Fue allí cuando ella mató a Sasori. Luego, una anciana me revivió con una técnica de transferencia de vida… a costa de la suya.

Miró a Sakura, que tenía cara de no entender nada, y rió.

-Créeme, es extraño hasta en este mundo.

-¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir?

-Un año después. Yo tuve que ir a Konoha para establecer relaciones y ella fue mi guía. Lo demás vino solo. Pero como yo era el kazekage era una relación a distancia. Le pedí que nos casáramos en nuestro aniversario hace seis meses. Después, ella iba a ser traslada como ninja a esta villa.

Sakura se quedó callada.

-La amas, ¿verdad?

-No. Esa palabra no le hace justicia a lo que siento por ella-respondió Gaara después de un rato. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Te toca.

-Estaba embarazada.

-Oh.

No hacía falta decir más. Sakura recordó lo poco que había visto cuando se enteró de que seguía estando embarazada. Su alter ego parecía muy feliz… En eso vino la camarera.

-¡Camarera, otra botella!-gritó con tal énfasis que la camarera se la trajo a toda prisa. Sakura le puso una en la mano a Gaara. Necesitaba olvidar YA mismo lo que había visto.

-¡Brindemos! ¡Por que nuestra vida está hecha un asco!

Un par de horas después…

Sakura y Gaara, botella de sake en mano, estaban abrazados, cantando e improvisando canciones, haciendo que todo el bar estuviera prestándoles atención (imaginad por un momento la situación. El kazekage, la persona más importante de la villa, cantanto y completamente borracho, dando el espectáculo)

-¡Hey, Gaa-chan, hip!-exclamó de repente Sakura.

-¿Nani?-preguntó este sonriendo como un niño el día de su cumpleaños.

-¡Juguemos a la cartas! ¡Al póquer! ¡Apostando! ¡Sí, apostar, apostar!

-Te pareces a Tsunade. Con lo seria que parecías al principio, hip. ¡Camarera, unas cartas!-cantó Gaara.

-¡Es que una juerga es una juerga, y una juerga sin apuestas, no es una juerga!-gritó Sakura aún más alto que Naruto horas antes-. ¡Hey! ¿Os apuntáis?-le preguntó al resto del bar.

Una hora y varias botellas de sake después…

-¡Yuhuu! ¡He perdido!-gritó Sakura feliz.

-Jajajaja, yo también, ¡he perdido 10.000 en esta jugada, jaja!-exclamó Gaara con la mayor cara de felicidad que había tenido en su vida, mientras el y Sakura se abrazaban con efusividad y daban saltos por el local.

-¡Kazekage-sama, ¿otra partida?!-preguntaron los cuatro que se habían apuntado (dos hombres y dos mujeres) y que se estaban forrando a costa de ellos dos.

-¡No tengo dinero!-gritó Sakura festejándolo.

-¡Tenga, quédese con la propina!-gritó Gaara, dándole a la camarera el doble de la cantidad total de la cuenta.

-¿Tienes sake en tu oficina?-preguntó Sakura.

-¡Sí, hip!

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí, hip?

Se apoyaron el uno en el otro y cuando salían del bar, tropezaron cayendo ridículamente. Riéndose de ellos mismo, salieron, gritando y cantando incoherencias.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo!-gritó Sakura.

-Querrás decir la reina-corrigió Gaara entre risas.

-Woppa, es verdad, jaja.

-¡Soy el kazekage más guay de la historia!

-¡Y yo voy a ser su esposa!-gritó Sakura.

-¡Prometida-sama, esta es la mejor juerga de la historia!

-¡Hai, prometido-chan! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si estuviese en mi cuerpo no podría hacer esto! Buaaa…

De golpe Sakura empezó a llorar.

-¡Quiero a mi hijo o hija! O gemelos, nunca se sabe-dijo sonriendo de repente para luego volver a sollozar.

-¡Buaaa, yo quiero a mi Sakura!-lloró Gaara. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron a lágrima viva.

-Oye-dijo Gaara parando de repente-. ¡Si un día tengo una hija se va a llamar Karura!

-¡Qué bonito! Aunque prefiero un hijo clavadito a Sasori, que se meta en líos en el instituto y luego sea un gran hombre, y creo que lo voy a llamar Yashamaru-contó Sakura.

-¡No, no puedes llamarlo así!

-¡Pero a mí me gusta!

-¡Que no!

-¡Es mi hijo!

-¡Y a partir de hoy me proclamo su tío, y digo que no, hip!

-¡Que sí!

Siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, pero en las escaleras se confundieron y llegaron a la azotea. Aunque en realidad daban gracias de haber llegado a algún sitio, porque casi se matan en la subia.

-¡Estoy viva, hip, nyon!-gritó Sakura.

-¡Y creo que yo también!

-¡Felicidades!-gritaron ambos y se abrazaron, con tan mala pata que tropezaron y cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro. Estuvieron riéndose a carcajadas un ratito sin moverse, cuando de pronto de pusieron serios. Se miraron y… se besaron. Entonces Sakura recordó fugazmente a Sasori y sobre todo a su futuro hijo y se separó de Gaara en el acto. Este la miró con los ojos desenfocados antes de quedarse dormido, seguido por Sakura.

(En el presente)

Sakura se sintió asqueada de sí misma. Solo había sido un beso y estaba borracha, pero ella tenía novio y estaba embarazada. Aunque, por las fugaces imágenes que le llegaban de él, parecía muy feliz junto a la otra. Sakura sacudió la cabeza enfada. No debía pensar así. Entonces vio como Gaara empezaba a despertarse.

-Dios, mi cabeza-murmuró.

-Buenos días-saludó Sakura en bajito.

-Nunca en mi vida había bebido tanto y nunca volveré a hacerlo.

-Jeje. Yo antes lo hacía cada fin de semana después de empezar la universidad. Me iba de juerga con Naruto y Sasuke, mis mejores amigos y a veces con otros más. Pero, poco después, empecé a pasar los fines de semana con alguien más-contó Sakura alegremente.

-Hm, no puedo ni imaginarme sentir esto cada fin de semana. Por cierto, he estado pensando acerca de tu futuro. Mientras investigas y todo eso… ¿quieres ser ninja? Puedo enseñarte.

Sakura sonrió mientras asentía. Por lo que sabía un buen ninja tenía misiones a menudo… y quizás una la llevase a la solución del problema.

(Tres semanas después)

Sakura acababa de volver a la villa. Gracias a la ayuda de Gaara y Naruto, que se hospedaba provisionalmente en Sunagakure, había dominado en apenas tres días todas las técnicas que sabía su alter ego, y desde entonces realizaba tantas misiones al exterior como le era posible. Ya todos sus conocidos sabían que no era ella, se habían enterado al ir a visitarla. De todas formas Sakura no hubiese podido disimular mucho tiempo, más que nada por la cara que puso al ver a Chouji. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de que el opuesto fuese, en su caso, también un asunto físico. ¿Cómo reaccionaríais vosotros si vuestro amigo el corredor de atletismo que va a ir a los olimpiadas y que es un ejemplo de vida sana, es ahora un gordo capaz de tragarse un restaurante? Acababa de cruzar la puerta de la villa cuando vio a lo lejos a cuatro siluetas conocidas, y una de ellas estaba siendo llevada casi a rastras por otra. Eran Suigetsu, Juugo y Haruka, quien ayudaba a caminar a Sasuke. Este parecía más feliz y complacido de sí mismo de lo que había estado nunca, aunque su aspecto era lamentable. Tenía varias heridas repartidas por todo el cuerpo, y algunas todavía sangraban. El resto estaba en condiciones parecidas, aunque mostraban mejor aspecto.

-¡Molestia-chan!-gritó Haruka en cuanto vio a Sakura-. ¡Te ofrezco una vida de servidumbre si nos capturas como asesinos de rango S y nos ofreces atención médica!

-Haruka, no vayas por ahí ofreciéndote a la gente-la riñó débilmente Sasuke, que parecía al borde del desmayo.

-¡Y tú no vayas por ahí enfrentándote al asesino de tu clan, quedando K.O y luego dándotelas de machote con tu ex sensei, Vengador-de-pacotilla-kun!

Sakura lo observaba todo con una gotita en la nuca, pero se acercó a ellos.

-No podéis entrar a la villa o me veré obligada a deteneros, pero intentaré ocuparme de vosotros.

-Error. Nosotros, no. Solo el Vengador-de-pacotilla-sama.

-¡Hey! Yo tengo hambre-dijo Suigetsu.

-Pues come. Aquí hay arena de sobra-le dijo Haruka. Mientras esos dos discutían, Sakura atendió a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó.

-Es una larga historia-musitó Sasuke.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Muy bien. Pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Quieres saber por qué Karin no nos acompaña y por qué estás en ese cuerpo?

No puedo decir más porque se desmayó. Sakura se quedó quieta unos instantes. En ese momento no podía despertar a Sasuke, porque estaba muy delicado, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta ya.

-¡Haruka! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en estas tres semanas?

**Mis disculpas de nuevo n.n". ¿Reviews?**


End file.
